Just You and Me
by Hotchnertiss
Summary: Strauss despide a Emily por salir con su jefe y ella se muda de ciudad por una inesperada sorpresa.
1. Emily & Aaron

**Esta es la versión en español de "Just You And Me- Emily/Aaron" Está modificada por qué perdí un par de capítulos en los que Emily deja a Hotch durmiendo en su casa y no lo despierta y tienen una pequeña pelea, pero la historia puede continuar sin eso, Espero que les guste!**

**Trailer: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be [Hay que Borrar los espacios]**

**Tiempo: Año 2009, meses después de la muerte de Haley.**

* * *

Hotch estaba profundamente dormido boca abajo, Emily ya había despertado pero aún no se había levantado, cuando finalmente decidió levantarse, ella tomó su camisa blanca que estaba tirada en el piso, y se sentó en la cama nuevamente. Volteó para ver a Hotch todavía dormido, lo cual le sorprendió, ya que no esperaba que él sea uno de esos tipos que duermen pacífica o profundamente. Pensó en despertarlo, porque no quería que pase lo que había pasado la otra noche que por no despertarlo, él se perdió una importante reunión y se enojó con Emily, así que decidió despertarlo besando su cuello.

"Es hora de despertar dormilón"- Hotch volteó hacia el lado en que Emily estaba sentada y le sonrió aún algo dormido y luego miró el reloj en la mesa de luz.

"No son ni siquiera las 7 Em"

"Lo sé, pero tenemos más tiempo para ir a desayunar, abajo hay un bar que hace los cafés absolutamente deliciosos" Hotch asintió con una sonrisa, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, ya tenía puesto su traje negro. Miró debajo de la cama, en toda la habitación, en la silla, pero él no podía encontrar su roja corbata

"Buscando a esto?"- Dijo Emily abrazándolo por detrás, él volteó y Emily le colocó su corbata en su cuello, luego la ajustó y, apoyando sus brazos en su saco, lo besó.

"Ahora que has encontrado tu corbata y te ves hermoso como siempre, vamos a bajar para desayunar"

El día estaba nublado por la gran tormenta de la noche anterior, aunque era un día hermoso ya que hacía calor. Antes de salir, Hotch llamó a su ex-cuñada, Jessica, para asegurarse que había llevado a Jack al colegio y que todo estaba bien. Luego ambos bajaron, cruzaron la calle tomados de la mano y entraron en el bar. Se sentaron en la última mesa en la parte de atrás, que estaba al lado de la ventana y pidieron un café para cada uno.

"¿Siempre está así de lleno el lugar?"- Preguntó Hotch mirando a toda la gente.

"No siempre… solo los lunes, no sé porque" La mesera se acercó a ellos con los dos cafés en una bandeja y los puso en su mesa.

"Pruébalo y dime"- Hotch bebió un poco de café y luego lo dejó sobre la mesa otra vez.

"Wow… Es delicioso" Emily sonrió y asintió.

"Lo ves? Te lo dije" Ambos terminaron sus cafés y Hotch miró su reloj.

"Tenemos que irnos, estamos atrasa-" Una explosión los interrumpió su conversación, alguien había plantado una bomba en el bar y todo se había llenado de humo y fuego.

"¡Emily!" - Hotch gritó algo ensordecido por la bomba. La gente tosía, algunos estaban desmayados o incluso muertos, los que estaban alejados del lugar de la bomba, como ellos, corrían hacia la salida pero no había ni rastro de Prentiss.

"Aaron" - Murmuró Emily tosiendo. Hotch sacó trozos de escombros que estaban sobre Emily y la ayudó a levantarse "Estoy bien, puedo caminar, vamos tenemos que salir de aquí."

Había dos dotaciones de bomberos y varios autos de policía, a pesar de que el incidente había ocurrido hace unos minutos hasta los periodistas estaban ahí filmando todo y sacando fotos.

"Seguro que estás bien?" - Hotch dijo abrazando a Emily-

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes" - Dijo besándolo tiernamente.

~#~ #~ #~#~

"¿Dónde está Prentiss?" - Preguntó Reid mientras entraba a la sala de conferencias y miraba a su alrededor. Strauss entró a la sala con unos papeles en su mano, mientras escribía en su celular

"Agente Hotchner necesito..." Dijo ella entrando a la sala sin sacar sus ojos de su celular, cuando levantó la vista vio que él no estaba entre el equipo. "¿Dónde está él?"

"No tenemos idea Erin" - Rossi aclaró un poco preocupado "Vamos a empezar con el caso, él estará aquí en cualquier momento" _Eso espero_

JJ tomó el control remoto de la pantalla y la encendió, luego empezó. "En el mes pasado hubo una serie de explosiones en bares y restaurantes, estas explosiones habían cesado por dos semanas pero hoy en la mañana ocurrió de nuevo" JJ apretó uno de los botones del control y empezó un video de la explosión. "Hasta el momento hay cuarenta y cinco muertes, todas situadas en-"

"Espera!" - Interrumpió Reid levantándose de su asiento- "Retrocede el video unos segundos" - JJ retrocedió el video sin comprender de que hablaba Reid.

"¡Alto! Son ellos!" Y sí eran ellos. Aaron y Emily abrazados, detrás del periodista que hablaba en el video. Unos segundos después se besaron. No tenían ni idea de que estaban siendo grabados.

JJ miró a Reid con una mirada de enojo, él volteó y vió que Strauss seguía en la sala aunque no por mucho tiempo porque se retiró con paso ligero.

"¿Estás loco?" - JJ murmuró: "Tenías que hablar delante de Strauss? Tal vez los despidan!" JJ se cruzó de brazos y Reid se quedó mirándola seriamente.

"Tú lo sabías verdad? Estos dos juntos?"

"No estamos hablando de eso!"- Ella levantó su tono de voz un poco, y cuando se quedó callada comenzó a morder el lado interior de su mejilla.

"Entonces sí lo sabías"

~#~#~#~#~

"Es demasiado tarde, debemos ir a la B.a.u., voy a entrar por la puerta principal" Ambos entraron en el coche y Hotch condujo hasta la unidad, Emily llegó primero ya que había entrado por la puerta trasera.

"Agente Prentiss? En mi oficina, ahora." - Strauss dijo enojada desde su oficina_-'¿Y ahora qué?_'-Emily dejó su bolso sobre su escritorio y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Strauss. Golpeó la puerta dos veces y luego la abrió.

"¿Señora? ¿Quería verme?"

"¿Qué significa esto?" - Dijo Erin mostrándole una foto de Hotch y Prentiss besándose, probablemente algún reportero se la había enviado. "Durmiendo con su jefe? Debería despedirlos"

"¡No lo despida a él! Despídame a mí, sólo a mí!"

"Si eso es lo que quieres, agente Prentiss, su placa y su arma" - Emily le extendió sus pertenencias y salió de la oficina, Strauss cerró la puerta casi dando un portazo. Emily agarró sus cosas de su escritorio y se dirigió al ascensor con sus ojos húmedos, casi llorando. "Emily... ¿Estás bien?" - Preguntó Hotch que no entendía que pasaba porque acababa de llegar. Emily sin responderle tomó el ascensor y se fue.

_"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"_


	2. A new Beginning

**Trailer: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be [Hay que Borrar los espacios]**

**Tiempo: Año 2009, meses después de la muerte de Haley.**

**Criminal Minds/Mentes Criminales No es mío, Propiedad de CBS.**

* * *

La puerta de la oficina de Strauss seguía cerrada. Hotch aún estaba parado en el medio del b.a.u. No sabía si ir a perseguir a Emily o preguntarle a Strauss, por qué seguramente ella tendría algo que ver ya que en el momento en el que Emily se había marchado, ella había entrado a su oficina no muy contenta. Hotch optó por ir a buscar a Emily pero una cabeza se asomó fuera de la oficina a los pocos segundos después de que el tomara la decisión y se lo impidió. "Agente Hotchner"-Dijo Strauss indicando con su cabeza que vaya a su oficina.

"Señora"- Dijo él entrando a su oficina y cerrando la puerta tras él. "¿Qué ha pasado con Em-"Se interrumpió a sí mismo- "Con Prentiss?"

"Ella me pidió que no lo despida, y honestamente no sé por qué no lo hice." Strauss se cruzó de brazos, no se veía para nada contenta, aunque eso no era nada raro en ella pero estaba más seria de lo común. Perder a una de sus mejores agentes no era una buena opción pero no podía permitir que la engañen, ella no era una mujer fácil.

"¿Despedirme?... ¿Por qué? Espera, espera, espera... ella está despedido?"- Dijo él abriendo sus ojos sorprendido, Strauss asintió.

"Tú y ella, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste engañando a mí?"

"Un mes" - Dijo él serio, aunque estaba preocupado y un poco arrepentido.

"Lo siento"- Dijo JJ asomándose por la puerta y mirando a Strauss, luego miró a Hotch. "Hotch, te necesitamos" - JJ estaba seria, intentando no parecer preocupada, Hotch miró a Strauss y ella asintió. Hotch salió de la oficina de Strauss y ambos entraron en la sala de conferencias. Morgan, Reid, García y Rossi están sentados mientras que JJ era la única que no lo estaba, ella estaba al lado de su silla, de pie. Todo el mundo lo estaba mirando con una mirada inquisitiva y casi nadie se atrevía a hablar.

"Está bien" -JJ rompió el silencio "¿Qué diablos pasó con Emily?"

"Strauss la despidió?"-Añadió Reid.

"Sí, Strauss la despidió y-"

"Y es mi culpa" Interrumpió Reid soltando el archivo que estaba en su mano mientras suspiraba frustrado.

"No, no es culpa tuya, en todo caso es mía... mi culpa" - Hotch salió de la sala de conferencias y entró en su oficina, tomó sus llaves, cogió el ascensor y bajó en el estacionamiento. Luego subió a su auto y sin encenderlo todavía, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldar de su asiento "Es mi culpa" Dijo murmurando y puso en marcha su coche para ir al apartamento de Emily. Él estacionó enfrente del edificio de Emily, pero cuando llegó a su piso no encontró a Emily, si no una nota:

_"Querido Hotch, lo siento sobre lo que pasó y por favor no te atrevas a culparse a ti mismo. Como ves, yo no estoy aquí, me fui y ahora no puedo explicarte por qué. Voy a estar viviendo en Connecticut, saluda a todos de mi parte, tal vez cuando todo esté mejor yo vuelva, pero por ahora esto va a ser un 'hasta pronto'. Adiós y gracias... por todo. Con Amor, tú Emily"_

~#~#~#~

_Dos horas antes_.

"Vaya sí, que es un mal día... ¿Qué es eso?"- Dijo Emily hablando en voz alta cuando vio un sobre blanco junto a su puerta. Ella tomó el sobre blanco y lo abrió eran sus análisis por que la semana anterior ella había tenido dolores de cabeza y malestares.

_Prueba de embarazo: Positivo_

"¿Estoy qué? Yo no puedo ni quiero decirte esto a Aaron..."- Emily empezó a caminar en círculos por su casa sin saber qué hacer, hasta que se decidió.

Emily tomó una hoja y volteó para buscar una lapicera. "Mierda ¿dónde hay una pluma?" - Volvió la mirada hacia Sergio "Yuck, Serge, dame mi pluma" - dijo Emily se acercó a su gato negro y tomó la lapicera de la boca de Sergio, luego la limpió con una servilleta y escribió la carta para Hotch, mientras tomaba su teléfono, Ella puso el teléfono entre su hombro y la mejilla _"JJ aquí, deje su mensaje" _

"Hoy no es mi día de suerte" - dijo Emily mientras colgaba el teléfono. "Sergio, ven aquí, vamos." – Emily dejó a Sergio sobre su cama mientras ponía toda su ropa en una maleta y un bolso. Al finalizar llevó sus maletas a su auto, puso la alarma y pegó en la puerta la nota para Hotch.

Emily salió de su casa, tomó la jaula verde del maletero de su coche, puso a Sergio adentro y lo colocó en el asiento trasero de su coche, junto a sus bolsos y condujo hasta el aeropuerto. En uno de los semáforos tomó su teléfono y llamó nuevamente a JJ.

_"JJ Aquí, Deje su mensaje!"_

"Hey... JJ" Dijo Emily con un tono apagado "Estoy dejando la ciudad, como seguramente sabes Strauss me despidió y yo..."-suspiro- "Estoy embarazada. Y yo solo quiero tomarme un tiempo libre. Siento no poder decir adiós en persona y por favor no le digas nada a nadie." Hubo un pequeño silencio, cuando Emily escuchó que llamaban a los pasajeros de su vuelo "Espero que recibas este mensaje, me tengo que ir. Adiós Jayje. "

_"Connecticut, aquí vamos"_


	3. Becky

**Trailer: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be [Borrar los espacios]**

**Tiempo: Año 2016 (Ya sé, Ya sé pasó un poco de tiempo... pero si no los años no concordaban a la muerte de Haley)**

**Criminal Minds/Mentes Criminales No es mío, Propiedad de CBS.**

* * *

_7 Años después_

Emily se despertó por un ruido que provenía del exterior, volteó a mirar por su ventana y el ruido había resultado ser de dos pájaros peleándose. Se quedó mirando el techo por unos minutos y luego cerró sus ojos nuevamente. La alarma del reloj comenzó a sonar, Emily empezó a tantear el reloj hasta que finalmente logró apagarlo. Se destapó y se quedó unos minutos sentada en la cama, finalmente decidió levantarse y salió de su habitación. Se dirigió hacia la habitación que estaba enfrente de la suya, abrió la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido y se arrodilló junto a la cama.

"Cariño despierta, tenemos que irnos. ¿Recuerdas?" - Dice Emily besando la frente de la pequeña niña.

"Mamá, es temprano, estoy cansada" - contestó la niña estirándose aún con los ojos cerrados.

"Lo sé" -Dijo Emily mientras abría las cortinas "Pero tenemos que llegar a Virginia, ya sabes..." Emily empezó a hacerle cosquillas para que la niña se levante.

"Para! Para!"- Dijo entre risas, Emily dejó de hacerle cosquillas y la levantó en sus brazos.

Emily bajó por las escaleras, aún con su hija en sus brazos. "Ahora a desayunar" - Colocó un tazón de cereal delante de Becky.

"¿Me puedes dar una cuchara?" - Emily se volvió hacia los cajones, abrió uno y sacó una cuchara pequeña, "Gracias mamá" - dijo poniéndose una cucharada de cereal en la boca: "¡Oh, mamá ...No puedo encontrar mi hebilla rosa" -

"La has buscado?"

"Hum... No" Dijo Becky sonriendo con timidez -.

"Come tu cereal, lo voy a buscar"

Mientras Becky estaba comiendo cereal, Emily estaba en la planta superior. Becky encendió el televisor y vio a Bob Esponja. "Lo encontré" - Emily gritó desde arriba, ella bajó las escaleras unos minutos después, ella había tardado un poco más por que se había quitado su ropa de dormir y ahora estaba lista para salir, con un cepillo de pelo y una diadema en la mano terminó de bajar las escaleras. "Ven aquí Becky" - Emily la sentó en la mesada y comenzó a cepillarle el pelo.

Emily apagó el televisor y las luces, puso la alarma y cerró la puerta. "Mamá, ¿puedo ir en el asiento delantero?" -

"Todavía eres pequeña" - Emily guardó las dos maletas en el maletero del coche y abrió la puerta de la izquierda para Becky. "Vamos" -

Becky estaba sentado en el asiento trasero junto a la jaula de Sergio y él.

Hicieron una parada en un Burger King en Philadelphia, mientras que Becky estaba comiendo, Emily tomó su teléfono y llamó a JJ

"Hey Emily! Tanto tiempo!" -

"Sí," Emily-dijo con una sonrisa -.

"Ha sido como... la mitad de un año?" -

"Sí," dijo Emily suspirando "Y lo siento por eso, pero ahora que Becky tiene vacaciones, vamos a viajar a Virginia."

"¿En serio?", Dijo JJ emocionada "Eso es genial, voy a avisar al equipo" -

"Mamá" - Becky dijo interrumpiendo y tirando de la manga de la camisa de su madre -. "Quiero Kétchup" -

"Dame un segundo JJ" - Emily se fue al mostrador y tomó dos paquetes de kétchup, y luego regresó a su mesa y se sentó.

"Estoy de vuelta, volviendo al tema anterior, de acuerdo, pero no se lo digas...-Hizo una pausa, mirando a Becky-"A él, tú sabes... bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos en... Cerca de cuatro horas".

Después de casi siete horas de viaje llegaron a Virginia.

Emily dejó a Sergio y a sus maletas en el auto, bajó con Becky en brazos y tocó el timbre de la casa de JJ . Emily escuchó a JJ gritar desde adentro.

"Ya voy!"-"Henry! Bajá!"- Dijo JJ con un tono más alto. Finalmente abrió la puerta

"Oh mi dios, Emily!"- Emily dejó a Becky en el suelo y abrazó a JJ fuertemente, "Y tú!"- Dijo JJ separándose de Emily y Levantando en brazos a Becky "Tu estas tan enorme! Cuántos años tienes, 7?" -

"Tengo seis años pero en unos meses cumpliré así"- Dijo Becky enseñándole siete dedos. JJ bajó a Becky y se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

"Pasen". En ese momento Henry bajó las escaleras "Becky!"- Henry se acercó corriendo y los dos niños se abrazaron. Eran como mejores amigos, hermanos... como sus madres. "Podemos ir arriba a jugar?"- Preguntó Henry hacia JJ "Por favor?"-Agregó Becky mirando a Emily. "Claro que pueden"- dijo JJ sonriéndoles.

Los dos niños subieron las escaleras casi corriendo, Emily y JJ se dirigieron a la cocina. "Quieres algo? Café, Agua?"-Preguntó JJ abriendo la nevera.

"Agua estaría bien."- JJ sacó dos botellas de agua y le dio una a Emily-

"Como te ha ido en este tiempo?"- Preguntó JJ tomando un sorbo de agua.

"Creo que bien... La semana pasada Becky tuvo que actuar de hada, estuvo asombrosa. Supuestamente había una maldición y ella y su mejor amiga tenían que salvar a los duendes, uno de los niños casi cae del escenario, pánico escénico supongo... Tengo una foto de Becky disfrazada"- Dijo Emily sacando su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón- "Aquí está"-

"Es tan Hermosa, Oh por cierto, le avisé a García que vendrías... ¿Quieres que cuide a Becky mientras la visitas a ella?"- Emily terminó su botella de agua y la cerró.-

"Creo que Becky se divertirá con Henry, Gracias."

"¿Que harás con Hotch?"- Pregunto JJ borrando un poco su sonrisa-

"No lo sé, A menos que Becky me pida conocer a su padre, no le diré... Quiero decir, en otra situación tal vez hablaría con él sobre ella pero, el no me llamó en siete años! No puedo ir, y decirle 'Hey Aaron, tienes una hija, Está bien?' Yo no podría hacer eso." Ambas se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Emily volvió a hablar, y retomó el tema. "Yo sé que yo lo dejé a él... no me juzgues"

"No dije nada"

"Lo sé, pero seguramente lo estabas pensando"- JJ sonrió y se levantó de su silla"

"Vamos, vamos con los niños"


	4. It's Good to Be Back

**Trailer: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be [Borrar los espacios]**

**Desde hoy voy a subir los capítulos día por medio! Sí te gusta la novela Dejame un review! Gracias por leer. **

**Criminal Minds propiedad de CBS.**

* * *

"Y es imposible que no pueda encontrar NADA"- Murmuró García a si misma caminando rápidamente con algunos archivos en sus manos- "Se supone que yo debería, he encontrado hasta-" "Hey García!"- Dijo Reid alegremente interrumpiéndola-

"No Reid, no he encontrado nada, si eso es lo que ibas a preguntar"- Le respondió algo frustrada.

"Hey tranquila, no iba a preguntarte eso...Bueno... lo que yo quería decir era... que...- Reid tartamudeaba un poco, finalmente las palabras le salieron- "Es verdad que Emily está aquí?"- García abrió la boca para hablar pero Hotch intervino.

"Emily está aquí?" Ella estaba a punto de asentir cuando una voz femenina de la otra sala la llamó.

"García" JJ la llamó abriendo sus ojos y levantó sus cejas como indicándole 'Cállate y ven aquí'-

"Lo siento señor, ya vuelvo." García siguió a JJ hasta llegar a su oficina, entró y JJ cerró la puerta tras ella.

"Emily no quiere que Hotch se entere de que está aquí, así que... intenta evadirlo y si él pregunta de nuevo, inventaremos algo." Dijo JJ susurrando, aunque Hotch estaba bastante lejos como para oírlas.

~#~#~#~#~#~

_"Hey García, Lo siento, pero no podré ir a visitarte Hoy... Algo surgió, lo siento ¿Podemos dejarlo para otro día?"-_ Dijo Emily a través del teléfono de JJ.

"Oh... Sí no hay problema pero, ¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí, no es nada malo" Emily sonrió.

"Está bien, pero promete que me visitarás antes de que te vayas...Me remplazas por un novio?"

"No García"- Dijo Emily echándose a reír- "Sigue soñando"

"Como ha ido tu vida en Connecticut?"- Preguntó un poco más seria, pero no demasiado por que como todos sabemos es imposible que Penélope esté seria completamente.

"Oh... ha estado bien. Estoy ayudando a una amiga en su florería y mi antiguo jefe de Interpol me llamó, quiere que vuelva... Y lo estoy considerando"

"¿Por qué no vuelves aquí?"

"Es... complicado, Oh hey García"- Dijo Emily alejando el celular de su oído y mirando hacia la pantalla- "Tengo otra llamada, hablamos más tarde"

"Está bien, Cuídate y suerte con tu novio" Emily sonrió y ambas colgaron.

"Es Hotch!"- Dijo susurrando, aunque él obviamente no podía oírlas ya que ni siquiera estaban en el mismo sitio.

"Atiende el teléfono!"

"Es tu celular"- Respondió Emily agrandando sus ojos y extendiendo su mano para que JJ agarre su celular.

"Es tu novi..."-JJ dijo burlonamente, su voz se fue apagando hasta quedarse callada, ella sabía que lo lamentaría si seguía la oración-"Okay, Dame el teléfono"-

"Hey Hotch"

"Emily está allí, verdad?"- Dijo él sin saludar y serio como siempre.

"Si Emily esta aquí?"- Emily abrió sus ojos y levantó sus cejas como preguntando '¡¿Qué?'- "Huh... Dame un segundo"

"Que le digo?"-Preguntó JJ susurrando mientras tapaba el teléfono- "Algún día tendrás que hablar con él!"

Emily suspiró y tomó el celular de JJ y se lo llevó hasta su oído.

"Hey Aaron... Es Emily"- Ella intentó tranquilizarse, ella no quería que Hotch note sus nervios. Emily caminaba en círculos, JJ se alejó de ella y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Ellas eran mejores amigas pero JJ sabía que era mejor dejarlos a ellos hablar solos- "Siento no haberte avisado que yo estaba aquí... es solo que-"

La puerta se abrió rápidamente "Mira esto! Mira esto!"- Becky entró con fotos de un club de tenis "Mamá! Mira!"- Emily cubrió con sus manos el parlante del teléfono-"Espera un segundo Becky"- Ella volvió a llevar su teléfono a su oído- "Hotch, Lo siento, tengo que irme, te llamo luego"

"Alguien dijo mamá?" Hotch sacudió la cabeza porque pensó que lo había imaginado, o simplemente había escuchado mal y esa voz provenía de Henry o algún amigo de él. Hotch seguía en su oficina, él dejó su celular a un lado y siguió leyendo los archivos del caso sin poder olvidar la voz de Emily, habían pasado más de seis años que no hablaba con ella y escuchar su voz le había resultado algo raro. A fin de cuentas ella se había ido sin quererle dar ninguna explicación, el trató de llamarla un par de veces y ella no atendía.

* * *

"Oh Becky, que es eso?"- Emily dejó el celular de JJ sobre la mesa, Alzó a la niña en brazos y miró las fotografías.

"Es un club de tenis, puedo ir? puedo? puedo?"

"Solo si tú haces tus tareas y te portas bien"

"Lo Haré! y hoy mi maestra me ha felicitado por mis buenas notas!"

"Enserio? Bueno, mañana iremos a inscribirte, Está bien? Ve a jugar"

"Gracias mamá, te amo!"- Dijo mientras besaba la cara de su madre.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Mamá, despierta! Tengo que ir a mi clase de tenis!"- Emily entrecerró sus ojos por la luz que se filtraba desde la ventana, luego se levantó y se dirigió al baño. "Iré a bañarme, Te quedas aquí?"

"Sí mamá, puedo ver televisión?" Emily asintió y entró al baño. Becky se quedó mirando Adventure time, su programa favorito y unos minutos Emily salió del baño con unos jeans negros y una remera manga larga roja.

"Cerraste tú ventana?"- Becky asintió "Bueno, Vamos"

Becky se abrochó el cinturón, Emily hizo lo mismo y la miró a ella por el retrovisor. "Estás lista?" Becky asintió y en alrededor de 15 minutos llegaron al club de tenis, el lugar era enorme. Había niños por todos lados, corriendo o practicando.

Emily entró con Becky en brazos a la recepción. Había una mujer morena sentada detrás de un escritorio hablando por teléfono.

"Disculpa?"- La mujer colgó el teléfono y miró a Emily. "Mi Hija, Rebecca Prentiss, tiene clase de tenis hoy a las 10, estoy en lo cierto?"- La recepcionista tecleó en su computadora, luego se volvió a Emily.

"Sí, la quinta cancha a la derecha."

"Gracias"-La pequeña niña corrió hacia donde estaban los demás niños.

"Hey cariño, no dices adiós a tu madre?"- Becky volvió corriendo y abrazó a Emily "Chau mamá!"-

"Estaré allí, está bien?"- Dijo Emily señalando unos bancos que estaban frente a las canchas.

Luego de una hora y media la clase terminó, Emily estaba sentada en un banco verde junto a una mujer, que seguro sería la madre de alguno de los niños. Emily miró su reloj y se acercó a la cancha en la que Becky estaba, ella estaba jugando con un niño, su padre se acercó a ellos y Emily también, los dos niños voltearon al ver a Emily y ella se quedó mirando fijamente al padre del niño.

"Mamá! El es mi nuevo amigo, Jack... Jack Hotchner"


	5. Merry Christmas

_"El es mi nuevo amigo Jack, Jack Hotchner"-_

Emily seguía mirando fijamente a Hotch, no le salían las palabras pero luego ella volvió a la realidad- "Hola Jack!"- Ella dijo con una sonrisa, ella no sabía si Jack la recordaría, ella era la compañera de trabajo de su padre y él no sabía de la relación que habían tenido, quiero decir, él solo tenía 4 años cuando Emily se había marchado.

"Niños vayan a jugar"- Dijo Hotch, Los dos niños sonrieron y gritaron al mismo tiempo "Sí!" y corrieron hacia los columpios. Emily los siguió con la mirada y sonrió.

"Emily"- Dijo Hotch, Emily volteó rápidamente- "Quien es ella? Ella dijo mamá?- Emily volteó, dándole la espalda a Hotch, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, ella no quería llorar, No frente a él. Respiró hondo, secó sus lágrimas y volteó. Ella sabía que algún día Hotch y Becky deberían conocerse, Solo que no pensó que ese momento sería el segundo día después de su regreso.

"Sí, si es mi Hija"- Dijo Emily firmemente. Hotch estaba un poco decepcionado por su respuesta, él esperaba que ella le mintiese, que le dijera que esa niña era su sobrina, la hija de su vecina, su hermana o alguna otra cosa, pero no, Emily había dicho que sí.

Él vio en su dedo mayor un anillo dorado con un diamante en el centro. "Así que... Estas casada?"- Dijo Hotch tomando su mano y acariciando el anillo.

"Oh Dios"- Dijo Emily alejando su mano de él, ella no podía entender como Hotch no reconocía el anillo que el mismo le había dado años atrás. "No, No estoy. No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes, es el mismo anillo que tú me regalaste siete años atrás"- _"Ella lo tiene todavía... ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?"-_ Emily estaba furiosa, no lo demostraba tanto, pero en su interior lo estaba.

"Oh" Dijo un poco avergonzado. "Pero lo estuviste verdad? Estuviste casada..." Emily negó con la cabeza y suspiró algo frustrada "No, No estoy ni estuve en ninguna relación"

"Pero... Sí no estuviste con nadie, Becky..."-Emily suspiró mientras miraba a Becky

"Ella es tú hija Hotch y... siento no habértelo dicho antes, he sido egoísta y no pensé en tí o en... ella" Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos.

"Mamá, mamá, mamá!"- Becky estaba llamándola repetidamente hace bastante, pero Emily estaba tan nerviosa y enojada a la vez que no la escuchó.

"Rebecca Para!"- Emily nunca le decía "Rebecca" solo cuando estaba enojada. "¡Te dije un millón de veces que cuando los adultos hablan no debes interrumpir!"-Dijo levantando su tono de voz. La niña la miró inocentemente y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su mejilla, Emily al ver la expresión de su hija se sintió la peor persona del mundo.

Ella se arrodilló enfrente de ella y con su pulgar le secó las lágrimas y suspiró. "Becky, Lo siento mucho"- Becky movió su cara, intentando evadir a Emily.

Emily dirigió su mirada hacia Hotch sin soltar a su hija. "Podemos hablar luego?"-Emily sacó su billetera de su bolsillo trasero, sacó una tarjeta con su número y se la ofreció a Hotch, él la tomó algo indeciso y no habló. Ella tomó la mano de Becky y se dirigieron hacia su auto.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Hotch abrió la puerta de su departamento, Jack entró corriendo y se dirigió a su habitación. Hotch tiró las llaves sobre la mesa y sacó una botella de vino y un vaso de una alacena. Se sirvió un poco y miró el calendario.

_"Diciembre 21, hoy es 21 de diciembre"_- Pensó Hotch y ahí comenzó a recordar. Hace siete años atrás, ese mismo día Hotch había llevado a Emily a un lugar especial porque era el aniversario de su primer mes juntos.

_"Está bien, estamos llegando tienes que mantener los ojos cerrados" Dijo Hotch "Lo prometes?" Emily cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y asintió. _

_"Uh huh... pero no puedes simplemente decirme a dónde me llevas?"_

_"No, es una sorpresa y dejaría de serlo si te dijese que es, Ya verás. Ya casi llegamos" Hotch frenó y ayudó a Emily a bajar del auto ya que seguía con los ojos cubiertos, caminaron por un largo sendero. Emily podía sentir el olor de pasto húmedo y el viento de la tarde soplando en su pelo. Ella seguía caminando y Hotch la guiaba cuando finalmente él se paró enfrente de ella y la tomó de su cintura para que deje de caminar._

_"Puedo abrir mis ojos ahora?"_

_"Si" Era el día perfecto. Hotch la había llevado a una pradera, había puesto un mantel con una canasta en el centro, y junto a ella una botella de vino con dos copas. Cuando Emily abrió los ojos _

_Hotch le entregó una Rosa roja, ella sonrió al ver el lugar y toda la decoración que Hotch había armado solo para ella. Emily envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y lo besó._

_"Sabes que eres la persona más maravillosa, hermosa y tierna de todo este planeta?" Hotch sonrió levemente enseñándole sus hoyuelos._

_"Sí, lo sé" Dijo con un tono de orgullo pero luego sonrió. Hotch trepó hacia la parte más elevada de la pradera y ayudo a Emily a subir, ambos se sentaron y observaron el atardecer._

_"Esto es perfecto Aaron, ¿Sabes? Siempre soñé con esto"_

_"Observar el atardecer desde una pradera?" Dijo sonriendo._

_"No" Emily quitó la vista del paisaje y miró a Hotch "Estar contigo" Hotch sonrió cuando ella dijo eso y Emily apoyó su cabeza en su hombro._

_"Sabes por qué te traje aquí?"- Emily negó con la cabeza_

_"Cuando era chico este era mi lugar favorito, siempre veníamos con mi hermano despues del colegio"_

_"Oh, eso es tan tierno, Gracias Aaron... Gracias por compartir este lugar conmigo"_

_"Te tengo un regalo" Dijo Hotch volviendo hacia la canasta._

_"¿Qué? No crees que todo esto es suficiente?" Dijo Emily siguiéndolo._

_"Bueno... No. Toma, ábrelo" Y allí había sido el momento en el que Hotch le había regalado el anillo y un collar que le hacía juego._

Hotch sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar todos esos recuerdos aunque él sabía perfectamente que si después de siete años no había podido, ahora tampoco podría.

~#~#~#~#~

_24 de diciembre._

JJ, Will, Emily, Henry y Becky habían decidido pasar la navidad juntos ya que la familia de los Lamontagne estaba lejos y Emily obviamente no lo iba a pasar con su madre.

"Quieren quedarse? Tengo las habitaciones para invitados"

"No te preocupes" Contestó JJ "Podemos ir a un hotel, es una noche." Emily fue hacia la cocina a buscar café.

"De ninguna manera, a demás ya es tarde, pueden quedarse ¿Quieren café?"-Los dos negaron con la cabeza. Emily sostenía una cafetera y una taza de café. "Oh, Ya voy!" Dijo cuando escuchó el timbre y dejó la taza y la cafetera sobre la mesa.

"Aaron? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Emily sorprendida, ella escuchó a JJ subir las escaleras con Will y los niños mientras hablaba en voz baja.

"Niños, tal vez si se van a dormir ahora Santa Claus venga más temprano, vamos"

"Bueno, la navidad está llegando así que..."-Hotch sacó un pequeño paquete. "Para Becky"- Emily sonrió "Y este para ti"- Sacó un paquete idéntico al anterior.

"Hotch no tenías que molestarte. ¿Quieres pasar?"- Hotch negó con la cabeza- "No, Jack está esperándome. Buenas noches Emily"

"Adiós"- Hotch volteó y se dirigió a su auto "Hotch?"-Dijo Emily desde la ventana, él volteó Nuevamente- "Feliz Navidad"


	6. Becky & Hotch

**Trailer: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be [Hay que Borrar los espacios] **

* * *

"Mamá!"- Dijo Becky susurrando- "Están aquí!"-

"Quien está aquí?"- Dijo Emily con una voz algo ronca mientras apoyaba su codo en la almohada, todavía estaba un poco dormida.

"Los regalos! Santa estuvo aquí! vamos despierta, vamos!"- Emily se destapó, se restregó un ojo y bostezó, Becky estaba saltando de la alegría. Ella tomó la mano de Emily y la llevó abajo casi arrastrándola. El árbol de navidad estaba decorado con luces rojas y amarillas que se prendían y apagaban. Cuando bajaron Becky corrió hacia los regalos y tomó uno de color verde. A los pocos minutos Will y JJ bajaron las escaleras, Henry corrió junto a Becky y JJ se quedó con Emily. "Creo que alguien está emocionado" Murmuró JJ y Emily sonrió.

"Mira Mamá! es una mochila de hora de aventura con una muñeca adentro! y mira! hay un regalo para ti!"- Emily al principio se sorprendió pero luego recordó que el regalo era de Hotch, ella se acercó al árbol de navidad y se sentó junto a Becky, luego tomó el paquete y lo abrió. Era un collar con una "E" de oro. _"Es hermosa"_

"Mamá puedo ir arriba a jugar con mi nueva muñeca?"-Emily asintió. Becky subió las escaleras con la _Barbie_ en su mano y con Henry. Emily se puso el collar y tomó su teléfono.

"Emily?"-Dijo Hotch

"Hey Hotch, no te desperté verdad?"

"No, no me despertaste, que pasa?"

"Oh, llamaba para agradecerte por el collar... y por la _Barbie_"- Agregó rápidamente

"A Becky le encantó y a mí también"- Emily acarició su collar, Hotch sonrió.

"Gracias, no tenías que molestarte. Feliz navidad y... oh Aaron"- A Hotch le sorprendió que le diga por su nombre, ya que generalmente ella le decía Hotch-

"Si quieres conocerla"- Emily miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que Becky no esté allí. - "Más" Hoy hablaré con ella sobre tí y sobre toda la historia, asi que..."

"Está bien para mi si está bien para tí"-

"Okay, Gracias de nuevo y Feliz navidad" Hotch Colgó, Emily suspiró y cerró sus ojos-" _Tengo que hacerlo_"- Ella se dirigió hacia las escaleras "Becky, Puedes bajar?"- Dijo Emily mirando hacia las escaleras.

"Ya voy!"- Becky bajó con un par de muñecas en sus brazos.

"Cariño, necesitamos hablar..."- Becky tenía cara de preocupación. Generalmente después de que alguien dice 'Necesitamos hablar' siempre viene algo malo. -"No te preocupes, no es nada malo cariño... ¿Quieres jugo?"-Becky asintió. Emily se dirigió hacia la nevera y tomó una jarra de jugo, sirvió un poco en un vaso y lo puso frente a Becky, luego tomó asiento.

"Necesitamos hablar de tu padre"- Emily suspiró. Becky era muy pequeña todavía y tal vez no entendería todo, pero ella tenía que tratar. "Empecemos por el principio"-Emily sonrió.

"Hace seis años yo trabajaba en el FBI"- Becky abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

"Con policías y armas?" Ella amaba todo eso, como su madre.

"Sí"-Emily rió-"Con policías y armas. Bueno, recuerdas a Jack? Tu amigo de tu clase de tenis?"-Becky asintió-

"Bueno su padre fue mi jefe en ese tiempo, yo me enamoré de él, y eso estaba mal así que me despidieron. Unos días después me enteré que estaba embarazada y yo solo... quise escaparme, porque no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada" Dijo con un tono simple para que Becky entendiese. Emily abrió sus brazos "Ven aquí"- Becky se levantó de su silla y se sentó en las piernas de Emily, Becky se quedó en silencio, pensativa por unos minutos.

"Espera, entonces Jack es mi hermano?"- Emily se sorprendió con la habilidad que tenía Becky para asociar las cosas y sonrió levemente.

"Es tu medio hermano, él tiene otra madre... bueno tenía. ¿Tienes alguna duda sobre algo?"

"No mamá... puedo ir a ver tele?"- Emily asintió

~#~#~#~#~#~

El timbre sonó. Emily y Becky estaban en la cocina. "Estás lista?"- Becky asintió y Emily fue hacia la puerta principal, la abrió y allí estaba Hotch.

"Hey Aaron, pasa"- Dijo ella mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar, el entró y Emily cerró la puerta.

"Ella está en la cocina, sígueme"- Los dos fueron hacia la cocina, Becky estaba viendo tele, cuando vio que Hotch había entrado a la cocina apagó la tele.

"Hola Becky!"- Hotch sonrió, Becky lo saludó con la mano tímidamente y Emily lo invitó a que se siente.

"Quieres café?"- Hotch asintió- "Sí por favor"

"Así que..."-Comenzó Becky- "Mamá dijo que tú trabajas en el FBI, verdad?"- Hotch miró a Emily, ella asintió como diciéndole que podía hablar sobre eso.

"Si, yo lo hago"- Hotch sonrió

"Guau! Yo amo eso!"

"Enserio? eres como tu madre."- Hotch miró a Emily, ella sonrió. "También te gusta el tenis verdad? Como a Jack, mi hijo"

"Si!"-Dijo Becky con una sonrisa.- "Cuántos años tiene él?"

"El tiene 10 años, va a cumplir 11 años el 19 de febrero"

"Genial! Yo también cumplo el día 19... pero de enero. Faltan..."-Becky miró a Emily- "Cuántos días mamá?"

"26 días cariño"

"26 días!"-Repitió Becky con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ellos hablaron durante dos horas, ya el día estaba oscuro, era de noche.

"Bueno, Becky... tienes que ir a prepararte para ir a dormir, es tarde"- Becky asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hotch y subió las escaleras.

"Mañana volveremos a Connecticut, en una semana Becky tiene que volver a clase y bueno... puedes visitarla cuando quieras, Okay? Te explicaré porqué me fui. Ya sabes lo principal pero hay otras razones"- Hotch asintió. "Solo que no ahora, está bien?"

"Que tengan buen viaje, bueno... Tengo que ir a buscar a Jack, está en la casa de uno de sus amigos, Te veré pronto Emily"- Hotch sonrió y la besó en la mejilla, luego se fue.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Emily y Becky se habían despertado temprano, eran alrededor de las 7 a.m., desayunaron y luego ellas se subieron al auto. Becky se había dormido en el asiento trasero del auto. Antes de dirigirse hacia Connecticut, hicieron una parada en la casa de JJ. Unos minutos antes de llegar, Becky despertó.

"Hey Jay"- Dijo Emily mientras abrazaba a JJ- "Veníamos a despedirnos, volveremos a Connecticut"

"Pasen"

"Dónde está Henry, tía?"- Preguntó Becky hacia JJ.

"Oh, el está durmiendo, Ve a despertarlo"- Becky sonrió y subió hacia la habitación de Henry.

"Vamos a extrañarlos"-Dijo Emily "Oh, Hey van a venir los tres para el cumpleaños de Becky, verdad?- JJ asintió con una sonrisa.

"Como están las cosas con Hotch?"

"El sabe sobre Becky... y Becky sobre él, ellos aceptaron las cosas demasiado rápido, pero... no lo sé, Todavía me siento mal por ellos, les he quitado 6 años que podían haber estado juntos. Fui egoísta, me siento tan culpable... de cualquier forma, quiero llegar temprano a Connecticut, darle de comer a Sergio y sobre todo DESCANSAR...-¡Becky! Tenemos que irnos!" Dijo levantando su tono de voz.

"Ya voy!"- Emily abrazó a JJ. Henry y Becky bajaron casi corriendo.

"Adiós Henry"

"Adiós Tía Emily"

~#~#~#~#~#~

_25 días después _

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"- Emily entró a la habitación de Becky cantando con una pequeña torta y una caja. Dejó la caja a la derecha de la cama y colocó la torta enfrente de su hija "Pide un deseo"- Becky cerró sus ojos y un minuto después sopló la vela rosa.

Emily dejó la torta en la mesa de luz y tomó la gran caja, Ella ayudó a Becky a abrir el regalo.

"Una casa para mis muñecas! Wow me encanta! Gracias mamá!"- Becky abrazó fuertemente a Emily-

"Me alegro que te haya gustado, tengo que hacer una llamada, si?- Emily cortó una rebanada de torta y se la ofreció a Becky, luego se encerró en su habitación y marcó el número de Hotch.

"Hotchner"-Dijo Hotch serio.

"Hola Aaron, soy Emily"

"Oh, Hola"-Su tono de voz cambió, se volvió menos serio-"No había visto quien había llamado, estoy en Arizona"

"Oh, te llamaré luego"-Dijo casi tartamudeando

"No te preocupes, Iba a llamar a Becky, pero no sabía si estaría despierta"

"Si... Sobre eso quería hablar. Hoy es su fiesta de cumpleaños y ella invitó a un par de sus amigas y a Henry y... no lo sé, si quieres venir..."

"Estoy lejos, pero supongo que estaré para las 6"-Dijo sonriendo

"Está bien, te veré pronto"

~#~#~#~#~#~

El timbre sonó, era Hotch.

"Pasa, Becky está en el fondo"- Emily tenía un vestido simple negro y corto, Hotch caminó hacia afuera, dónde estaba Henry, Becky y sus amigas. En el patio había un inflable y globos por todas partes.

"Papi!"- Becky corrió hacia los brazos de Hotch, él se agachó y la abrazó también.

"Un regalo para la cumpleañera"- Hotch le dio un paquete que tenía más o menos su estatura. "Feliz cumpleaños"

* * *

"Oh, Estoy tan cansada"- Emily se sentó en el sillón, Hotch, Will Y JJ Sonrieron.

"Si, Yo también"- Dijo JJ parándose "Henry! Baja! Nos vamos a casa y tenemos un largo viaje"- A los cinco minutos todos se saludaron y Will, JJ y Henry se marcharon. Becky se había quedado dormida en el sillón.

"Gracias Hotch"- Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina- "Por todo..."- Hotch sonrió

"No tienes por qué agradecerme"- Sus manos buscaron las de ella, cuando tomó sus manos, las tuvo en las de él y las contempló, fue como si se sintieran de nuevo en casa. Ambos se acercaron más y más hasta estar casi pegados, cerraron sus ojos. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando una voz femenina proveniente de la otra sala los interrumpió.

"Mamá?" - Emily cerró sus ojos con más fuerza _"Enserio?"-_ Luego suspiró y se dirigió hacia el living.

"Que pasa cariño?"- Becky estaba mirando hacia la ventana. -"Hay Alguien afuera, con un cuchillo"

"Quédense aquí"- Dijo Hotch dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal, sacando su arma.

"Hotch!"- Dijo Emily, pero era tarde, el se había ido. Ella tenía en brazos a Becky contra su hombro. Solo se veía la sombra del desconocido, Hotch dijo algo pero de adentro no se escuchaba.

El desconocido volteó y le disparó a Hotch, luego corrió.

"Becky! Quédate justo aquí"- Emily tomó el teléfono y marcó el Número de JJ - "Becky, cuando JJ atienda, dile que venga inmediatamente para aquí, No te muevas"- Emily salió de la casa corriendo y vio a Hotch tirado en el pasto intentando presionar la herida. Ella tomó su celular y llamó a la policía.

"Aaron, vas a estar bien, la ambulancia viene en camino ¿Está bien?"- Pocos minutos después JJ llegó junto con la ambulancia, los médicos recostaron a Hotch en la camilla y lo metieron en la ambulancia.

"Yo voy con él"- Dijo Emily con los ojos llorosos.- "JJ puedes cuidar a Becky?"- Dijo ella antes de que el médico cerrase la puerta de la ambulancia JJ asintió y entró a la casa mientras la ambulancia se iba. Emily tomó la mano de Hotch, el estaba inconsciente. "No te mueras Hotch... te amo"

* * *

**Felices Fiestas :) Ves ese cuadrado abajo? Se siente muy solo, escríbele algo y demuéstrale tu amor!**


	7. I love You

Feliz navidad a todos, espero que lo hayan pasado hermoso con sus familias.

**Trailer: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be [Hay que Borrar los espacios]**

**Criminal Minds le pertenece a CBS, Sí yo fuera la propietaria Paget estaría en el programa.**

**Gracias por leer, dejame un comentario!**

* * *

_"No te mueras Aaron, Te amo"_

Emily seguía tomada de la mano de Hotch, él estaba profundamente "dormido". Ella estaba llorando, no podía creerlo. No quería perderlo nuevamente, ya lo había perdido siete años atrás y no quería hacerlo nuevamente. Ella creía que no lo amaba más, que lo había olvidado. Pero a pesar del tiempo ella seguía amándolo. Todo estaba bien entre ellos últimamente, aún Emily no habían terminado de hablar sobre el asunto de Becky, pero las cosas iban bien. No se habían reunido demasiadas veces, pero de vez en cuando hablaban por teléfono. A los minutos llegaron al hospital e introdujeron a Hotch en la sala de quirófanos.

"No puede pasar señora, está restringido"-Dijo él médico impidiéndole el paso, unos segundos después, desapareció tras la puerta del quirófano. Emily se sentó, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas, su celular empezó a sonar, era JJ. Respiró hondo y tragó en seco, tratando de tranquilizarse.

"Hey Emily, como está todo? La policía está aquí."- Emily suspiró.

"Aaron está en el quirófano, no sé nada, Que les voy a decir a los demás? No estoy preparada todavía para hablarles de Becky, apropósito, como está ella?"

"Ella está dormida, Henry también, Sí preguntan que hacía Hotch en tu casa... bueno, puedes decirles que no tenías idea de que él estaba afuera, o algo, no sé"- Emily suspiró nuevamente.

"JJ, cuando estaba junto a él le dije que lo amo, no sé porque hice eso"-

"Pero... pensé que ya no lo amabas" Dijo con un tono sorprendido ya que a Emily le había costado demasiado superar su relación con Hotch desde el día en que se había ido.

"Lo sé... Yo pensaba lo mismo"- En ese momento el doctor salió del quirófano. "JJ, me tengo que ir te llamo luego"- El doctor se aproximó a Emily.

"El está bien, la operación fue exitosa, Sigue inconsciente pero puede pasar a verlo"- Emily entró a la sala, Hotch tenía un tubo de oxigeno en la nariz y seguía inconsciente.

"Le dispararon dos veces, pero ninguna de las arterias principales fueron afectadas, al menos no gravemente "-Dijo la doctora.

"Cuando despertará?"- Preguntó Emily mirándolo a él fijamente.

"La anestesia debería dejar de hacer efecto en una hora. Pero está a punto de salir de allí."

"Okay."-Dijo Emily asintiendo-"Puedo quedarme aquí?"

"Por supuesto."- La doctora dejó el registro médico sobre la cama de Hotch y se fue.

"Gracias."- Emily se sentó junto a él y tomó su mano.

"Emily"- Ella volteó, JJ estaba junto a la puerta de la sala, Emily se levantó y la llevó a ella hacia afuera.

"Él todavía no está consciente."- Dijo suspirando y negando con la cabeza con incredulidad.

"No tienes idea de quién es el responsable de todo esto? Por cierto, Henry y Becky están con Will"-Emily asintió

"No pude verlo... solo vi su sombra"

"Damas?"- Interrumpió la doctora "Él se está despertando, recuerden, Está débil no lo presionen"-Ambas entraron nuevamente a la sala

"Dónde estoy?"- Dijo Hotch con la voz ronca y sus ojos todavía cerrados. Emily sonrió levemente.

"En el hospital, puedes recordar que pasó?"- Hotch negó levemente mientras tragaba en seco.

"No pude verlo, estaba todo oscuro." - Entonces Hotch empezó a recordar. Cuando él estaba en la casa de Emily, con ella y Becky... Cuando salió para defenderlas, cuando el hombre desconocido le disparó, cuando Emily corrió hacia él Y cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba. Un rápido pitido empezó a sonar, su presión y sus pulsaciones estaban demasiado rápidas.

"Qué paso?"-Dijo la doctora acercándose apresuradamente a Hotch.

"No sé"- Dijo Emily levantándose de la silla.

"Agente Hotchner"

"Emily"-Susurró él.

"Agente Hotchner"- Repitió la doctora, el abrió lentamente sus ojos.

"Estoy bien"

"Voy a necesitar que salga de la habitación."- Dijo dirigiéndose a Emily, ella salió de la sala y se quedó observándolo desde la ventana mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cuello."

"Respire hondo y exhale"- Dijo la doctora con el estetoscopio en el pecho de Hotch. Emily los miraba desde afuera preocupada. "Ya puedes entrar nuevamente, pero repito... No lo presiones"

"Quieres hablar de lo ocurrido?"- Emily estaba cruzada de brazos, el ya estaba bien pero ella seguía preocupada.

"No lo sé... tras el primer disparo todo se volvió negro"- _No me refería a hablar sobre eso _

"Quien eres tú?"- Emily volteó y vio a una mujer rubia con Jack en sus brazos.

"Tú eres Jessica verdad?" Dijo levantándose de la silla "Soy Emily, ex compañera de trabajo de Aaron." Jessica había estado bastante presente desde que Haley había muerto ya que se encargaba de cuidar a Jack cuando Hotch no estaba en casa.

"Tú eres la mamá de Becky!"- Dijo Jack sonriendo, Emily asintió. "Hola Jack!. Bueno... Los dejaré solos"

"Emily..."- Emily volteó. "Hablaremos luego"- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Emily se sentó en la sala de espera, cubrió su cara con sus manos y apoyó su cabeza en la pared.

"Mamá?"- Ella quitó sus manos de su cara, y abrió sus ojos al ver a su hija parada junto a ella. Luego se levantó, acomodando su remera. Becky tenía en su espalda su mochila de colegio

"Que hacen aquí?- Dirigió la mirada hacia Will, que estaba con Henry en sus brazos.

"Ella quería ver a su padre..."- Emily suspiró y la levantó en brazos.- "Becky, No puedes verlo ahora"- Ella apartó la mirada, decepcionada. "Pero él está bien ¿Sabes?"-Emily besó su frente y la bajó de sus brazos, Aunque todavía estaba agarrada de su mano.

"Emily?"- Emily le susurró a Becky que se quede callada y volteó, Allí estaba Reid y Morgan. "Que pasó con Hotch?"

"JJ te explicará"-Emily la miró como pidiendo ayuda.- "Tengo que irme por un minuto, Estaré de vuelta en 5 minutos"- Emily casi corrió, tironeando del brazo de Becky. Un dibujo cayó desde la mochila de Becky sin que Emily se diera cuenta.

"Quien es esa niña?"- Preguntó Morgan, Reid tomó la hoja doblada del piso y la abrió. Era un dibujo con el fondo celeste, tenía pasto verde y dos personas tomadas de la mano. Arriba de la más pequeña decía Becky y arriba de la más alta 'Mamá'. En la parte de atrás decía "Rebecca Prentiss 19 de enero."

"Es su hija?"- Dijo Spencer, mirando a JJ.

* * *

"Becky, ahora irás a casa con Henry, está bien?. Todavía no puedes ver a tu padre, pero más adelante podrás"- Emily tomó su teléfono "Will? Puedes llevar a Becky a casa?"

"Sí, seguro. Donde están?"

"Estamos en la entrada principal del hospital... Gracias"- A los pocos minutos Will apareció con su auto y Henry en él. "Gracias por cuidarla Will"- Will asintió

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Emily volvió a entrar al hospital, Jessica y Jack ya se habían ido. En la puerta de la sala de Hotch solo estaban Reid y JJ. Estaban a punto de irse, cuando Reid vio a Emily.

"Quien era esa niña?"- El ya sabía la respuesta. El solo quería saber sí ella le mentiría nuevamente.

"Ella no es nadie, podemos hablar después Reid? Quiero ver cómo está Hotch..."

"Como sea"- Reid se fue a paso rápido, JJ lo siguió. Emily suspiró y entró a la habitación de Hotch.

"Puedo pasar?"-Dijo sonriendo

"Sí, pasa"- Emily se sentó a su lado.

"Pude recordar todo"- Emily sonrió.

"Le has dicho a la policía como era él?

"Sí, han llamado a un dibujante y vendrá supongo que en un rato."- Silencio- "Cuando digo que recuerdo TODO, quiero decir TODO... Emily, tu dijiste que aún me amabas"- La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Emily. "Estoy en lo correcto?"

Emily miró hacia abajo, mirando sus manos suspiró "Sí"-

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Papi!"- Jack abrazó a su padre, el recién llegaba del hospital. Luego de que se abrazaron Hotch miró a Jessica, que los miraba a ambos cruzada de brazos.

"Gracias Jessica por cuidarlo"-

"No te preocupes, ahora ten cuidado, Tengo que ir a trabajar así que.. adiós"- Jessica besó a Jack en la frente y se fue.

"Papá podemos jugar?"

"Estoy herido recuerdas?"-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- "Te puedo llevar a la plaza... si quieres"

"¡Sí!" Ambos se subieron al auto y se abrocharon los cinturones. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la plaza.

"Ve a jugar, yo me sentaré por allí"- Jack asintió y corrió hacia el tobogán.

"Mamá!"- Gritó Becky desde las hamacas. Emily y Becky estaban en la plaza... en la misma plaza que Jack y Hotch. Ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia a los columpios.

"Que pasa?"

"Puedes empujarme?"- Becky sonrió, Emily se puso detrás de Becky y empezó a empujarla. "Mira mamá! Allí está Jack!"- Becky corrió hacia él sin dejar a Emily hablar. -"_Yey?_"- Emily miró hacia todos lados, mientras buscaba a Hotch, luego miró hacia unos bancos, y allí estaba él. El la vio también... Y Emily fingió no haberlo visto y se dio vuelta. El se levantó, al principio le costó un poco... pero logró hacerlo y luego se acercó a ella.

"Emily?"- Ella volteó

"Oh, Hola Hotch"- Dijo fingiendo que no lo había visto.

"¿Todo está-"- Su celular empezó a sonar "Oh, Dame un segundo Hotch"-Ella lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo acercó a su oído luego se alejó un poco de él.

"Hey JJ" _Me salvaste_.

"Hola Emily, puedes venir? Tengo que hablarte de algo importante."

"Dame 20 minutos"- Emily colgó el teléfono y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo trasero.

"Hotch lo siento... debo irme. JJ me necesita"- Dijo Sonriendo, luego volteó para buscar a Becky. Cuando la vio en el tobogán junto a Jack, estuvo a punto de llamarla, pero Hotch la interrumpió tomándola del brazo.

"Se está divirtiendo con Jack, Puedo cuidarla mientras no estás... Si tú quieres."

"Estas seguro?... No volveré en una hora"- Hotch asintió

"Estoy seguro, Entonces, te veo en una hora"- Emily se acercó a Becky.

"Becky, estarás un rato con tu padre y Jack, será solo una hora. Jack todavía no sabe que ustedes son hermanastros así que por ahora no le digas, ¿Está bien?"- Becky asintió y besó la mejilla de Emily, luego volvió a los juegos.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Emily, Escuché a Rossi y a Hotch hablar... ellos necesitan a Alguien..."

"Alguien dónde?"

"En el equipo Emily...Tú deberías-" Emily la interrumpió

"No... no hay manera"- Dijo levantándose del sillón.

"Vamos, no extrañas todo eso? No extrañas a tu equipo? por favor..."- Ella también se levantó.

"Por supuesto que extraño todo... pero, ¿Sabes lo complicado que sería ver a Hotch TODOS los días? A parte tendríamos que mudarnos, cambiar a Becky de colegio... Es complicado"

"Por el colegio no deberías preocuparte... ella podría ir al mismo colegio que va Henry. Y por la casa pueden quedarse con nosotros hasta que encuentres una"- Emily suspiró

"No lo sé... Déjame pensarlo si? Bueno, ahora tengo que ir a buscar a Becky. Cuando vuelves a Virginia?"

"El domingo... tienes dos días para pensarlo"-Emily asintió.

"Bueno... te llamaré. Te veo luego."


	8. My side of the Story

**Trailer: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be [Hay que Borrar los espacios]**

**Propietarios de Criminal minds & sus personajes: CBS. Dejame un comentario!**

* * *

"Hey JJ, Es Emily. Pensé sobre...'eso'". Emily había estado pensándolo toda la noche, sobre su regreso. No había podido dormir, como había dicho iba a ser más difícil ver a Hotch todos los días y más ahora que él se había enterado de que ella lo seguía amando, tal vez si ella no se lo hubiese dicho sería mejor. Por parte ella no quería ir a trabajar de nuevo en Interpol, no podía alejar a Becky de su padre nuevamente así que ir a Londres no era una opción.

"Y Bueno? ¿Qué decidiste?"

"Volveré... solo sí Becky está de acuerdo con mudarse y cambiarse de colegio"-JJ asintió. "Ahora hablaré con ella, así que... Te llamo en un rato"- Emily colgó, luego se acercó hacia el living, dónde estaba Becky mirando la tele.

"Becky, Puedes apagar la televisión un momento? Necesito preguntarte algo"

"Mamá!"-Dijo en un tono quejoso.

"Becky"-Dijo Emily un poco más seria. "Apaga la televisión"- Becky tomó el control remoto, apagó la televisión y suspiró enojada. Emily se sentó a su lado.

"Solo necesito dos minutos...Okay?"-Becky Asintió un poco menos enojada-

"Bueno... Yo estaba pensando en volver a mi antiguo trabajo, en el FBI, pero solo si tu estás de acuerdo"

"Si mamá! Trabajarás con papá de nuevo?"-Emily asintió

"Sí... Pero este trabajo tiene consecuencias... tendríamos que mudarnos y cambiarte de colegio. Tú irías al colegio con Henry..."

"Eso sería asombroso!- Dijo Becky con una sonrisa.

"Enserio piensas eso?"- Ella asintió, Emily sonrió.

"Si! Podré ir otra vez a mis clases de tenis... con Jack?"

"Oh, No había pensado en eso, Pero si tú quieres podrás ir, Gracias Becky. Ven dame un abrazo"- Becky sonrió y abrazó a Emily luego tomó el control remoto y prendió la televisión nuevamente.

~#~#~#~#~

"Hey Aaron, gracias por cuidar de Becky ayer. Ella dijo que se divirtió mucho contigo y con Jack"

"No tienes que agradecerme Emily..."

"Si tengo que... Hotch necesito hablar sobre algo contigo"

"Dime"- Emily suspiró

"Bueno, Yo estaba pensando sobre... Quiero decir JJ me dijo-" Hotch la interrumpió

"Emily, estás titubeando"- Dijo con una sonrisa, Emily suspiró.

"Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que quiero volver al B.A.U. JJ me dijo que estaban buscando a alguien y quería saber si era verdad"- Dijo hablando rápido.

"Emily... Lo estás haciendo de nuevo"

"Haciendo qué?"- Emily dijo tranquilizándose un poco.

"Titubear"

"Lo sé, lo siento... Dios, esto es vergonzoso."-Hotch sonrió

"Bueno, tendrás que hablar con Strauss y realizar el examen de ingreso."

"Lo sé, Gracias"

"Está bien Emily, Gracias por llamar"

"Sí, también quería hablar sobre otra cosa pero es mejor... Personalmente"

"Lunes temprano?"

"Lunes temprano. Adiós Aaron"

"Adiós Emily"

~#~#~#~#~

JJ no sabía que Becky había aceptado que Emily vuelva a su antiguo trabajo, a su antigua vida, tampoco sabía que había realizado el examen, ni que había hablado con Hotch. Ella no sabía nada.

Becky y Emily llegaron a Virginia el domingo a la noche, pero se hospedaron en un hotel. Emily quería sorprender a todos, en especial a JJ.

JJ salió temprano de su casa, Will tenía el día libre, así que llevó a Henry al colegio.

Cuando él volvió, oyó desde afuera el teléfono y entró casi corriendo para atender.

"Si?"

"Hey Will, Soy Emily, Escucha, Estoy en Virginia, no le dije nada a JJ quiero que sea una sorpresa y hasta mañana Becky no entra en la escuela, Así que..."

"Quieres que la cuide?"

"Puedes? Será solo un día"

"No hay problema"

~#~#~#~#~

Emily dejó a Becky en la casa de JJ y se dirigió al B.a.u. Debe estaba con un archivo en una mano y un café en la otra, Reid estaba leyendo y García, JJ y Morgan estaban hablando. JJ miró

hacia la oficina de Strauss, Allí estaba Hotch, Strauss y alguien más. Una pared interfería su vista y no podía ver quién más estaba allí.

Unos minutos después se abrió la puerta, primero salió Hotch, que se dirigió a su oficina y luego 'La persona misteriosa'. Era Emily.

"Emily que haces aquí?"- Dijo JJ con una sonrisa. Cuando ella dijo eso, todos voltearon a ver a Emily.

"Oh chicos, tengo una realmente mala noticia para ustedes"

"Que pasa Emily?"- Dijo Reid

"Bueno, hice el examen de reingreso y..."-Dijo con cara de preocupación- "Estoy adentro"- Dijo sonriendo.

Todos se abrazaron, Emily estaba de vuelta, con su familia.

"Por qué no me dijiste que tomarías el examen?"- Preguntó JJ aún sonriendo

"Sorpresa?"- Emily sonrió y la abrazó, Luego se apartaron del grupo.

"Dónde dejaste a Becky?"

"Con Will, quería darte una sorpresa así que él se ofreció a cuidarla"

"Henry va a una guardería después del colegio todos los días, Becky debería ir con él..."

"Sí, Will me lo dijo ella irá con él desde hoy"

"Bueno"- Interrumpió Hotch desde arriba- "Sala de conferencias en cinco"- Todos se dirigieron a la sala de conferencia, tomaron asiento menos JJ, que estaba parada al lado de la pantalla.

"En el último mes, en Wichita, se encontraron 4 cadáveres con ataduras en las muñecas y tobillos."- JJ mostró una foto de 3 mujeres y un hombre. "También, como ven, el SuDes les quitó los ojos."- García entró a la sala.

"Oh dios, JJ saca eso de mi vista!"- Dijo García tapándose la cara con un archivo.

"Estas a salvo García"- Dijo JJ sonriendo cambiando la foto de los cadáveres. García le entregó los archivos a Hotch.

"Allí están los datos de cada uno y sus finanzas. Ahora pueden seguir hablando de cosas escalofriantes"- García dejó la sala.

"Viajamos en 30"- Dijo Hotch Levantándose.

~#~#~#~#~

El caso había sido corto para ellos. La hermana de él lo había delatado.

Estaban todos en el avión, Hotch estaba terminando unos informes, Dave y Reid estaban jugando Ajedrez, Morgan escuchaba música y JJ estaba dormida.

Emily estaba detrás de la roja cortina, sirviéndose café.

"Hey Will, está Becky dormida?"- Preguntó Emily a través del teléfono casi susurrando.

"No, ella no está. Quieres hablar con ella?"- Emily asintió.

"Hola mami!"- Dijo Becky con una sonrisa.

"Hey cariño! Te has divertido con Henry?"

"Si!. Fuimos a una guardería a la tarde y conocí a muchos niños."

"Enserio? Qué bueno!"

"¿Mami?"- Dijo con un tono más triste- "¿Cuando vuelves a casa? Te extraño"- Estas palabras le rompieron el corazón en mil pedazos a Emily y sobre todo porque este solo era su primer caso lejos de casa.

"Estoy viajando para allá, así que dentro de unas horas estaré allí. Ahora vete a dormir sí? Te amo"- Emily colgó y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba JJ, Ella estaba dormida pero cuando sintió la presencia de Emily se despertó.

"Lo siento, Te desperté?"- JJ negó con la cabeza

"No te preocupes, ¿Cómo va tu primer día?"-Emily suspiró

"Es duro no tener a Becky junto a mí... Esto va a ser difícil y más cuando me tenga que ir por una semana o algo así. La llamé, y Ella me preguntó cuando volvía... cuando han pasado solo horas"

"Ella estará con Henry"- Dijo JJ sonriendo. "Ella estará bien, te lo juro"

"Gracias JJ"

~#~#~#~#~

Era temprano, ellas habían llegado de Kansas. JJ y Emily se dirigieron a la casa de JJ. La casa estaba oscura y silenciosa, JJ entró en su habitación, ella no quiso prender la luz para no despertar a Will, Ella esperaba verlo dormido, pero en cambio vio a Henry y a Becky en la cama dormidos.

"Emily mira eso"- Dijo JJ saliendo, Emily la siguió y entró a la habitación.

"Ellos son tan tiernos!"- Dijo sonriendo- "Voy a despertar a Becky"- JJ la tomó del brazo impidiendo que se acerque.

"Es temprano, déjala dormir, vamos a tomar café y más tarde la despiertas"- Emily asintió y ambas bajaron hacia la cocina. Luego de tomar café y habla, Emily subió y despertó a Becky, Ella estaba todavía cansada por que se había ido a acostar algo tarde.

~#~#~#~#~

Emily fue la primera en llegar el B.a.u. Ella había dejado a Becky en el colegio, Ahora estaba terminando su café. Cuando lo terminó se dirigió a la oficina de Hotch, Ella tocó la puerta y cuando escuchó que Hotch la invitó a pasar, Ella entró.

"Hotch? Sé que es temprano todavía, pero necesito hablar contigo"

"Por supuesto"- Hotch extendió su mano como invitándola a que se siente.

"Quiero explicarte realmente por qué me fui hace seis años. Bueno, Lo más importante ya lo sabes, fue por Becky, Y ya sé que te lo dije, pero en ese momento no sabía qué hacer. Decidí irme porque... no lo sé, me habían despedido y las cosas estaban complicadas. Al principio había pensado en abortar pero no podía hacerlo de nuevo, Ahora amo a Becky... ella es todo para mí-"

Hotch la interrumpió. "Espera, Dijiste de nuevo? Abortar de nuevo?"- Emily suspiró y sus pupilas se dilataron.

"Sí"- Emily miró hacia el piso, luego lo miró a Hotch a los ojos. "Cuando yo tenía 15... Quedé embarazada, Y no sabía qué hacer así que..."- Hotch estaba mirándola a los ojos.

"No lo sabía"

"Lo sé, siempre me lo guardé para mí misma. Ese día en D.C. Recuerdas? Cuando lo volví a ver a John me sentí Enferma, el nunca me ayudó, quiero decir Matthew solo se quedó conmigo. En cambio Cooley... el solo corrió y pienso que yo hice lo mismo y lo siento."

"Emily..."

"Por favor, déjame terminar, necesito decírtelo, ella es tu hija. No quería demostrar mi lado de la historia por que casi nadie lo sabía, a mi madre no se lo pude decir y no sé si ahora me arrepiento de lo que hice pero no pude pensarlo bien, quiero decir, no sin ayuda. Ahora tengo a Becky, soy feliz y ahora que he vuelto aquí soy más feliz. Sé que es difícil tenerla lejos, pero... no lo sé"- Emily se limpió las lagrimas

"Cuando necesites hablar o algo, yo siempre, en cualquier momento, estaré aquí"

"Gracias Hotch"-Emily se levantó-" Ahora tengo que empezar a trabajar.. Tú puedes visitarla en cualquier momento, cuando quieras"- Emily sonrió intentando parecer fuerte y salió de la oficina de Hotch. _"De vuelta al trabajo…"_


	9. Missing

"Becky, que quieres para cenar?"- Dijo Emily entrando al hotel con Becky. Emily dejó las llaves y su bolso sobre la mesa.

"Podemos comer helado?"- Emily sonrió

"Para cenar? No... No prefieres otra cosa? Como... pizza?"- Becky sonrió y asintió. "Si quieres podemos ir a comprar helado para el postre, Solo si me prometes que mañana comerás la tarta de brócoli"

"Es realmente necesario?"- Dijo Becky quejándose.

"Sí, es realmente necesario"- Emily dijo con un tono de burla- "Si no comes vegetales te quedarás pequeña y no crecerás"

"Está bien... podemos ir a comprar el helado primero y luego comer?"- Emily asintió

"Estás emocionada por la función de mañana?"

"Si! Actuaré de Princesa, Me encanta! Al principio yo iba a ser uno de los duendes pero cuando Kelly se enfermó la señorita Black dijo que yo sería su remplazo, Puedo ver mi vestido?"- Emily asintió sonriendo y se dirigió a la habitación de Becky, luego volvió con un pequeño vestido blanco. "Wow mamá! es hermoso, Gracias" Era un vestido largo hasta los talones blanco, que Emily había comprado y ella le había añadido unas flores rosa. Becky se vería como una verdadera princesa.

"Me alegra que te guste, iremos a comprar helado pero primero tengo que hablar con JJ Está bien? Dame unos minutos"- Becky encendió la televisión mientras Emily tomó su celular y se dirigió a la cocina. "JJ Lo logré! Compré una casa!" A Emily le había costado elegir una casa ya que ninguna le parecía que era la adecuada, una era demasiado grande, otra demasiado chica o poco espaciosa. Pero finalmente se había decidido, era un poco grande para ellas dos pero era suficiente.

"Enserio? Qué bueno!"

"Sí, Todavía tengo que ir a firmar los papeles, pero ya es mía"- Becky interrumpió desde la otra sala "Mamá, vamos!"- Emily alejó el celular un poco de su oído. "Toma tu abrigo, Ya voy!"-Ella Volvió a acercar su celular- "Voy a ir a comprar con Becky... Hablamos más tarde"

Becky tomó su saco y ambas se dirigieron hacia afuera del hotel, Emily estaba al lado de la puerta del auto, ella estaba abriéndola para que Becky entre, su hija estaba detrás de ella.

"Emily Prentiss?"- Dijo Una voz masculina, ambas se dieron vuelta, Emily se sorprendió al ver a ese Hombre..

"Oh... Dios, pero... tú estabas muerto"- Dijo ella poniendo a Becky a su derecha.

"Si... Estoy de regreso, Y quien es esta dulzura?"- Él Acarició la cabeza de Becky despeinando su pelo color café, Emily se alejó de él mientras ponía a Becky detrás de ella.

"No la toques! Qué diablos quieres?"- Ella no podía hacer casi nada ya que el hombre tenía un arma en su mano y ella no quería poner en peligro a Becky.

"Te quiero a ti"- él dijo Acariciando su mentón, Emily movió su cabeza tratando de evadirlo- "Tú y tú equipo 'me mataron' una vez, ahora es mi turno... Yo había perdido tu rastro pero finalmente volví a encontrarte"- El le apuntó a la cabeza de Becky, ella empezó a llorar, luego él le puso un pañuelo en la nariz a Emily, Aparentemente el pañuelo tenía cloroformo porque ella se desmayo.

"No la lastimes! Que le has hecho a mi mami?"- Él hizo lo mismo con Becky y luego las subió a ambas en su auto.

"Cyrus No la lastimes"- Susurró Emily aún desmayada. Ese hombre que había cautivado a más de cincuenta personas en su iglesia, con Reid y Prentiss incluidos, ese hombre que había golpeado a Emily hasta lograr que se desmaye y ese mismo hombre que la había mandado al psicólogo por varios meses, ese hombre estaba de vuelta.

~#~#~#~#~

_"Hey Emily Prentiss Aquí! No estoy en este momento así que deja un mensaje"_

"Mierda Emily, dónde estás? Lo olvidaste? De todas formas... nos vemos en el trabajo adiós."- JJ estaba un poco enojada y apurada, ella estaba llegando tarde al trabajo y todavía tenía que llevar a Henry a la escuela. "Henry, Apúrate!"- Dijo tomando su bolso, las llaves de la casa, las llaves del auto y la mochila de Henry. Henry se acercó corriendo a JJ y tomó su mochila, luego salió de la casa. Ambos se subieron al auto y JJ dejó a Henry en el colegio, luego se dirigió a la unidad. Entró al B.A.U. casi corriendo y subió por el elevador.

"Emily te voy a matar..."- Dijo entrando rápido en la sala de juntas mientras escribía en su celular. Al ver que Emily no estaba allí paró de caminar y guardó su celular.

"...A ti, Perdón por la demora, dónde está Emily?"- Dijo tomando asiento.

"No lo sabes? Pensamos que ella estaría contigo"- Dijo Rossi.

"No, no tengo idea dónde está. Se suponía que ella iría a llevar a Henry a la escuela y me traería hasta aquí a mí. La llamé a su casa pero no contestó nadie, su celular esta fuera de servicio."

"García puedes rastrear su celular?"- Preguntó Hotch.

"Sí, seguro Hmm...No está disponible, es como si estuviera roto"- Respondió García.

"Ve a su casa "- Dijo Hotch mirando a JJ. "Nosotros tenemos que ir a Richmond, Virginia. La policía encontró siete cuerpos en una fábrica abandonada. Cuando sepas algo llámanos" Dijo

volviéndose a dirigir a JJ con su típica mirada fría.

Ella se dirigió hacia el hotel dónde estaba Emily, cuando llegó vio que la puerta de su piso estaba entreabierta, ella entró y gritó su nombre y el de Becky un par de veces pero nadie contestó, todo estaba en orden. Ella fue hacia el elevador, tomó su celular y luego lo llamó a Hotch.

"Hotch? Emily no está aquí, Becky tampoco, estoy buscando su auto en el estacionamiento y... su auto está aún aquí Hotch, oh dios..."- Dijo JJ mirando hacia el auto de Emily- "La puerta del auto está abierta, el saco de Becky está en el piso junto a las llaves del auto. Hotch algo está pasando"

"Quédate ahí... envía a la policía y a los técnicos del FBI allí ahora mismo, todos los que estén disponibles... Iré a ver en el colegio de Becky si ella hoy fue al colegio, te llamo luego"

~#~#~#~#~

"Señorita Black?"- Dijo una mujer con la mitad de su cuerpo adentro del salón de clase. Había niños sentados en ronda escuchando a su maestra que anteriormente había estado contándoles un cuento.

"Sí?"- Dijo cerrando el libro

"Alguien necesita hacerte algunas preguntas"- La maestra asintió. Detrás de la secretaria de la directora, estaba Hotch con un expediente en su mano.

"Niños, estaré afuera unos minutos sí? La señorita Smith les terminará de leer la historia"- Dijo sonriendo, luego salió del salón y cerró la puerta.

"Señorita Black, Yo soy Aaron Hotchner, del F.B.I"

"FBI?"- La maestra se sorprendió y preocupó a la vez.- "Que necesita?"

"Rebecca Prentiss... es su alumna verdad?" Hotch le mostró a ella una foto de Emily abrazada con Becky, ella asintió.

"Sí, Su madre trabaja en el FBI también verdad?"

"Sí. Ha venido ella a la escuela?"

"Hmm... No, Ella no vino, Hoy teníamos el acto escolar... Ella tenía el papel principal pero no se presentó."

"Sí sabe algo por favor llámeme"- Hotch le extendió su tarjeta de trabajo. La maestra asintió y volvió a entrar a su salón de clase.

* * *

"JJ, Hablé con la profesora de Becky, no se ha presentado hoy"

"Maldita sea... espero que encuentren algo. García sigue intentando rastrear su celular, pero no hay resultados"

"Gracias JJ, Si sabes algo nuevo llámame"

"Lo sé Hotch... Ellas van a estar bien. Dónde esté Emily va a estar Becky. Oh Hotch, Nuevos resultados, Los técnicos del FBI encontraron huellas en el auto de Prentiss, pertenecen a... Cyrus?"

"Benjamin Cyrus? No es posible, el murió en la explosión"

"Aparentemente no, Te llamaré luego. Le diré a García que busque a Cyrus."

~#~#~#~#~

"Oh... estás despierta"- Emily entrecerró sus ojos, luego los abrió con más fuerza, Ella miró hacia su derecha, algo Lejos, estaba Becky aún dormida. Ella intentó acercarse a Becky pero estaba esposada a un caño y no pudo hacerlo.

"Que le has hecho?"- Dijo furiosa, nadie iba a tocar a su pequeña niña. Ellos habían podido controlar la situación con Cyrus anteriormente, y ella planeaba hacerlo nuevamente.

"Oh... nada, solo está desmayada"- Cyrus rió.

"Sí la lastimas, te mataré con mis propias manos"

"Estoy tan asustado"- Dijo irónicamente, Emily intentó abalanzarse hacia él pero eso solo hizo que ella se lastime las muñecas con las negó con la cabeza y movió su dedo índice como diciendo 'no'. Luego se fue de la habitación y las encerró con llave.

"Mami?"- Dijo una vocecita suave y cansada.

"Becky, cariño, estoy aquí, no tengas miedo. Todo va a estar bien"

"Quiero ir a casa"

"Lo sé amor, tenemos que salir de esto. Tienes esposas puestas?"

"Estoy atada con una soga"

"Intenta desatarte"

"No puedo mami, el nudo es muy fuerte"- Ambas escucharon que una puerta se cerraba. Todo quedó en silencio, Cyrus había salido de la casa.

* * *

"García, has encontrado algo?"- Preguntó JJ

"Estoy buscando... Lo tengo, Él ha comprado una casa en el norte de Virginia, te mandaré la dirección"

"Gracias García, Llamaré a Hotch"

Emily volteó hacia el caño que tenía las esposas, empezó a patearlo para intentar liberarse, Becky estaba llorando.

"Tranquila"

"Quiero a papá"- Dijo entre sollozos.

"Lo sé, saldremos de esto y cuando lo hagamos iremos a comer un helado todos juntos está bien?"- Becky asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Emily seguía pateando el caño, hasta que logró romperlo.

"Lo tengo. Ven aquí, intentaré desatarte"- Emily empezó a tratar de desatar a Becky, cuando ella escuchó nuevamente la puerta.

"No te muevas"- Emily volvió hacia el lugar en el cual estaba anteriormente y ella cubrió el caño roto con su espalda. En ese momento Cyrus entró.

"Estoy de vuelta!"- Cuando Cyrus se aproximó a Becky, Emily se levantó e intentó pegarle pero el evitó el golpe, aunque Emily pudo tomar su arma el le pegó en la cabeza y Emily cayó al piso.

Ella estaba tratando de levantarse cuando Cyrus la pateó dos veces en la cintura, Emily gimió de dolor.

"Mami!"- Becky gritaba y lloraba a la vez

"¡Cállate!"- Dijo Cyrus mirando hacia Becky mientras Emily se arrastraba por el suelo para intentar tomar el arma, el se volvió hacia ella y la volvió a patear, alejando de ella el arma. Luego él sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y apuñaló dos veces a Emily en el abdomen. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, era Hotch, Él le disparó en la cabeza a Cyrus y el cayó al piso con el cuchillo. "Estaré bien cariño"- Emily ya casi no tenía aliento, le costaba respirar pero puso todas sus fuerzas en sostener la mano de su hija, para que no tenga miedo.- "Ve con tu padre"- Dijo con su último aliento y luego cerró sus ojos dejando atrás todas sus fuerzas. JJ Justo llegó a la habitación y se llevó a Becky de ahí, Hotch estaba al lado de Emily, sosteniendo su mano, mientras llamaba a una ambulancia.

~#~#~#~#~

Emily todavía estaba en la sala de quirófanos, en la sala de espera estaba todo el equipo menos Hotch y JJ, Ellos estaban con Becky y Henry. Un doctor se acercó a ellos.

"Usted es un familiar de Emily Prentiss?"

"Somos sus amigos y ella es su hija"-Dijo JJ, El doctor asintió. El equipo se acercó a ellos.

"Como está?"- Preguntó Hotch

"Ella está bien, está despierta, Pueden verla"- Todos entraron a la sala, Emily estaba acostada, tenía un tubo de oxigeno en la nariz varios moretones en su cuerpo y una venda en la cabeza.

"Hola Emily, cómo estás?"- Preguntó Reid, que él había sido el primero en entrar.

"Bueno... estoy mejor, aunque tengo vendas en mi abdomen y moretones en todos lados, estoy bien"- JJ sonrió.

"Alguien quiere verte"- Dijo Hotch entrando detrás de todo el equipo ya que había sido el último en entrar. El entró de la mano con Becky y la subió a la cama de Emily, Ella la abrazó con los ojos cerrados. "Cariño estás bien?"- Dijo Emily apartándose de ella.

"Quién es ella?"- Preguntó García mirando a JJ y luego a Emily, Emily cerró sus ojos, suspiró, cerró sus ojos más fuerte e hizo una mueca por sus dolores de cabeza y luego los volvió a abrir.

"Bueno... ella es mi hija"- Todos estaban sorprendidos, menos JJ y Hotch obviamente. Morgan y García se habían quedado boquiabiertos y Reid no tanto, él tenía sospechas.

"Como?"- Preguntó García- "¿Por qué no nos dijiste?"

"Bueno..."- Dijo Emily acariciando el pelo de Becky- "Creo que aún no estaba lista para todas las preguntas, Podemos hablarlo luego? Estoy cansada García"

"Nos debes muchas explicaciones, pero te dejaremos descansar"- Todos salieron menos Hotch, Becky salió con JJ y Henry.

"Como te sientes?"- Preguntó Hotch sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de ella. Emily levantó su ceja y suspiró- "Tan mal?".

"Eso creo, estaba asustada, asustada de perder a Becky, o no verlos a ustedes nunca más"

"Yo estaba asustado de no verte más a ti"- Dijo mirando al suelo- "Quiero decir, todos nosotros teníamos miedo"- Hotch estaba algo nervioso, Becky entró y Hotch la sentó en su regazo.

"Podemos ir a tomar el helado que me prometiste?"- Dijo Becky mirando a Emily y luego a Hotch. "Como una familia"- Cuando Becky dijo eso Emily se sintió incómoda.

"Cuando salga de aquí eso será lo primero que haremos, sí tu papá y Jack están de acuerdo"- Hotch miró a Emily algo serio y luego le sonrió a Becky.

"Por supuesto que quiero, a Jack le encantará." _Como una familia..._


	10. I can't be Happy

**Trailer Del fanfic: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be (Borrar espacios)**

* * *

"Hey amigo, ven aquí"- Jack se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia la mesa, dónde estaba Hotch-"Te acuerdas de Emily?"- El asintió. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar a alguien que en el pasado había sido como su madre?- "Bueno, ella hoy sale del hospital, quieres acompañarme a ir a buscarla? Luego iremos al parque a tomar helado con ella y Becky"

"Me encantaría! Becky es como mi hermana" Dijo saltando de alegría, su rostro se iluminó completamente.

"Sí, ella es..."- Con el disparo que él había recibido y el secuestro de Emily, Hotch no había pensado en que todavía no le había dicho que el y Becky eran hermanastros."Bueno Jack, Ve a cambiarte"- Jack corrió hacia su habitación decorada con paredes azules con pequeños autos rojos y luego de unos minutos volvió hacia la sala con unos Jeans azules, una remera del mismo y color y una campera azul oscura

"Listo compañero?"- El asintió

~#~#~#~#~

Emily estaba esperando que el doctor vuelva a su habitación con los papeles de su alta firmados, Mientras ella se cambiaba y Becky dibujaba. Finalmente Emily terminó de cambiarse de ropa y se dirigió hacia la cama del hospital, donde estaba Becky.

"Hey"- Dijo Emily sentándose detrás de ella y rodeando con sus brazos a su pequeña niña- "Que lindo dibujo, esa eres tú?"- Becky asintió aún concentrada en su dibujo de una niña con un vestido negro. Emily todavía estaba sonriéndole y mirando como dibujaba ella, cuando el doctor entró por la puerta, Emily dejó a Becky en la cama y se acercó al doctor.

"Emily Prentiss?"-Dijo el doctor mirando su registro médico, ella asintió. "Necesito que firme aquí y aquí" Dijo señalando las páginas- "Y serás libre de irte"- Emily firmó los papeles y le entregó el formulario y la lapicera al doctor.

"Ahora podemos irnos a tomar helado?"- Dijo Becky con un tono apagado mientras seguía dibujando, el doctor sonrió y Emily volteó a mirarla.

"Sí, guarda tus cosas"- Becky guardó sus lápices en la cartuchera y su dibujo y la cartuchera en su mochila. El doctor dejó la habitación y Emily tomó su bolso.

Ambas salieron del hospital, Hotch estaba en la vereda de enfrente y Jack estaba al lado de él con un ramo de flores. Emily sonrió al verlos, agachó su cabeza y luego cruzó la calle con Becky en sus brazos, cuando ellas llegaron hacia dónde estaban ellos, Emily bajó a Becky de sus brazos y Jack le extendió su brazo y le dio las flores.

"Son para ti Emmy"- Emily tomó las flores y las olió con los ojos cerrados, luego se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Son hermosas, Gracias Jack"- Emily miró a Becky-"Quieres una flor?"-Ella asintió y Emily le puso una flor encima de su oreja. Emily se levantó y miró a Hotch- "Hola Aaron"

"Hola Emily, vamos al parque?" Hotch abrió la puerta trasera, por donde Becky y Jack entraron y la puerta del pasajero, por dónde Emily entró, entonces fueron al parque.

* * *

"Bueno chicos, vayan a jugar"- Dijo Emily. Jack y Becky corrieron a la plaza y Hotch y Prentiss se sentaron en un banco.

"Siguen viviendo en el hotel?"-Preguntó Hotch.

"No, nos mudamos hace poco, aún faltan acomodar algunos muebles pero compramos una casa"- Emily estaba mirando hacia los juegos fijamente, Hotch la vio.

"Estás bien?"

"Sí, eso creo... Quiero decir"-Ella suspiró- "Estoy preocupada por Becky, ella está diferente desde que nos secuestraron, casi no me había y sí, yo entiendo que aún ella este en shock pero..Agh... Yo le pregunté si estaba bien o si necesitaba hablar conmigo, o con alguien pero ella solo dijo 'Estoy bien'"

"Emily, tal vez ella tarde en volver a ser la misma dulce niña que era antes, pero ella lo hará con el tiempo, te lo prometo y te lo digo por experiencia, ella lo hará y tú también."- Cuando Hotch dijo 'Y tu también' Emily quitó su vista de los juegos y lo miró fijamente a él y luego sonrió.

"Gracias Hotch"- Él volteó al escuchar las campanillas del camión de helados.-"Compra los helados, les diré a ellos que vengan aquí"- Hotch se levantó del banco y Emily, aún sentada, Levantó una ceja.

"Oh, así que yo soy la que paga?"- Dijo Emily sonriendo.

"Bueno, considerando que has sido secuestrada y acabas de salir del hospital... Sí"- Emily sonrió- "Es una broma, ve a buscarlos yo compraré los helados"

"Oh, así que tienes sentido del humor? No lo recordaba. Estoy bromeando iré yo"

"Insisto"- Dijo Hotch, Emily asintió y fue hacia el sector de juegos. Ambos volvieron a dónde estaban antes, Hotch con dos helados en cada mano y Emily con Jack y Becky, Hotch les dio a cada uno un helado y cuando los niños terminaron sus helados volvieron al sector de juegos y ellos jugaron dos horas más.

"Niños, es hora de irnos"- Gritó Emily, Becky y Jack dejaron los juegos y se subieron al auto cansados. Hotch las dejó a ellas en su casa. Emily, Becky y Hotch se bajaron del auto, Jack se había quedado dormido en el auto, Emily abrió la puerta y Becky entró y fue corriendo hacia su habitación. Emily se quedó junto a la puerta con Hotch.

"Bueno Hotch... Buenas Noches, Voy a tratar de hablar con Becky si ella no está demasiado cansada, Deséame suerte" Hotch Sonrió ligeramente.

"Buenas Noches"-Luego volteó y se subió a su auto, Emily cerró la puerta tras él.

* * *

"Hey Becky? Podemos Hablar?"- Becky estaba tratando de ponerse su piyama pero se le había trabado la parte de arriba en su cabeza y no podía bajarlo. "Déjame que te ayude"- Emily se acercó, pero Becky se apartó de ella.

"Déjame sola, puedo hacerlo"- Becky pudo ponerse su camisón y Emily se quedó sin palabras.

"Cariño, creo que deberíamos hablar"

"Pero yo no quiero hablar"- Dijo acostándose en su cama y tapándose hasta la cabeza con la frazada.

"Cariño..."- Dijo Emily destapándola hasta el cuello y sentándose a su lado- "Que pasa? Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre... lo que pasó. Sí no quieres hablar, solo necesito que me escuches"- Becky se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la pared, Emily suspiró.

"Realmente siento que Cyrus nos haya secuestrado, y que hayas tenido que pasar por todo lo que pasaste, solo por mi culpa... No te lo merecías, nadie se lo merecía. Becky, si tu quieres hablar sobre esto, en cualquier momento, cuando tú lo necesites, yo estaré allí para escucharte porque soy tu madre y eso es lo que se supone que debo hacer... Mira si tú quieres yo puedo dejar mi trabajo, dejar este lugar solo por ti, está bien? Porque yo haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz, y si alejarme de esta vida otra vez hace que tú estés feliz Lo haré. Lo siento mucho Becky, enserio que sí. Sé que tienes solo siete años y es un momento muy duro para ti, lamento no haber podido protegerte de él en ese momento, Me hubiera matado a mi misma si a ti te pasaba algo pero, qué puedo hacer ahora? él no está más y ahora nada ni nadie podrá herirte"- Emily estaba a punto de llorar pero se guardó las lagrimas para ella misma ya que no quería que su hija la vea llorar.

"Mamá, Estoy bien"- Dijo mirando a Emily, Ella suspiró.

"Entonces... porqué estás enojada?"

"Todavía no lo ves? Odio no poder ver a papá y a Jack todos los días, todas mis amigas y amigos viven en su casa con sus padres. Y yo no puedo verlos al mismo tiempo, si estoy con papá y Jack no estoy contigo, y Si estoy contigo no estoy con ellos, No tengo idea por qué decidiste abandonarlos"- Becky volteó y se tapó nuevamente- "Puedes apagar la luz? Estoy cansada"- Emily se levantó de la cama, las lágrimas le caían por sus mejillas pero no dijo nada, solo la besó en su cabeza, apagó la luz y se fue.

Luego se dirigió a su habitación y se tiró boca abajo en la cama, hundió su cara en la almohada y empezó a llorar, el teléfono sonó, Emily suspiró y tomó el teléfono.

"Aquí Emily..."- Ella estaba orgullosa de la seguridad en su voz.

"Hey Emily, soy Hotch"

"Oh, Hola ¿Todo está bien?"

"Si... Hablaste con Becky?"

"Sí"-Ella suspiró- "Ella me odia, Ella dijo que ella estaba bien por lo del secuestro, pero no estaba bien conmigo porqué ella no podía entender porqué los abandoné a ustedes, porque no puede estar con nosotros al mismo tiempo, todo el tiempo"- Emily se interrumpió a si misma y empezó a llorar- "Lo siento Hotch... No quiero llorar, podemos hablar luego?"

"No, Emily. Escúchame, ella es una niña, ella tiene 7 años. Por supuesto que alguna vez ella te iba a preguntar sobre esto. Pero que puedes hacer?. Ella está creciendo y está entendiendo mejor las cosas, seguramente ella no te odia, todo lo contrario. Eres una gran madre, no tienes que preocuparte por eso."

"Tú siempre sabes que decir"- Dijo con una sonrisa leve. Un sonido salió de su teléfono "Oh, Hotch tengo otra llamada hablamos luego"- Dijo suspirando.

"Hola?"

"Hey Emily, Como estás?"- Dijo JJ.

"Bueno... estoy..."- Emily suspiró.

"Que pasa?"

"Estás ocupada?"-Dijo Emily levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a el baño del piso de abajo- "Si no estás...Necesito hablar con alguien y estaba a punto de meterme en el Jacuzzi así que si quieres venir..."

"En 20 minutos estaré allí"

"Gracias JJ, Trae tu traje de baño"- JJ sonrió y colgó.

* * *

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta, Emily estaba dentro del jacuzzi.

"Está abierto!"- Gritó Emily, cuando ella escuchó que JJ cerró la puerta habló de nuevo- "Estoy por aquí, pasa"- Emily se sorprendió al ver que quien estaba parado ahí no era JJ si no Hotch.

"Oh mi dios Hotch, que haces aquí?"- Dijo ella parándose aunque sus pies seguían en el Jacuzzi. Hotch observó que Emily estaba en un traje de baño rojo y tenía ¿Dos tatuajes?. Uno tenía una letra 'D' en letras góticas y el otro eran dos anillos superpuestos, cuando Emily vio que Hotch estaba viendo el tatuaje que ella tenía en el abdomen, lo cubrió con su mano y se sentó en el jacuzzi nuevamente, tratando de tapar sus tatuajes con el agua.

"Hotch puedes alcanzarme una toalla?" _Mierda, olvidé que con el agua el maquillaje se vá ¡idiota, idiota, idiota! Espero que no se haya dado cuenta, ¿Que le voy a decir si lo hizo?_

Hotch volteó, tomó el albornoz y se lo dio a Emily, ella lo enroscó en su cuerpo de manera en que no se noten los tatuajes.

"No sabía que tenías tatuajes"- Hotch sonrió levemente. Emily estaba nerviosa y solo quería evadir el tema.

"Todavía no me dices que diablos haces aquí"- Hotch le extendió su mano para ayudarla a salir del jacuzzi pero ella se rehusó y salió por su cuenta.

"Bueno, quería asegurarme que estés bien y Becky olvidó su campera en mi auto" Dijo un poco más serio, mientras estudiaba su raro comportamiento.

"Te dije"- Dijo enojada- "Estoy bien... Gracias por traer la campera"

"Entonces... quién es D?"- Dijo Hotch, Emily se petrificó, sus ojos se humedecieron, ella no podía ni siquiera mirarlo. "Emily... lamento si dije algo malo, era solo una pregunta, siento si te ofendí. Pero, si esto"-Dijo apoyando su mano en el lugar dónde estaba el tatuaje, sobre el albornoz- "Es algo malo de tu pasado, no te avergüences de eso"- Emily se apartó de él.

"Es Solo"- Silencio- "No es de tu incumbencia, no quiero hablar sobre esto, está bien?"

"Sabes que si le cuentas tus problemas a alguien, tal vez, te sientas mejor, no te estoy diciendo que me lo cuentes a mi... Esto pasó antes de que te fueras verdad?- Emily negó con su cabeza- "Quiero decir, cuando nosotros... Tú sabes, estuvimos juntos, no los tenías"- Emily suspiró y se mordió el labio.

"¿Conoces el maquillaje? Enserio Hotchner, no quiero hablar sobre esto, por favor, solo vete"- Emily lo acompañó hasta la puerta y cuando él salió cerró la puerta. Ella se sentó en el piso, apoyando su cabeza en la puerta y empezó a llorar.

_"Hey Soy Emily. Déjame un Mensaje"-_ La contestadora.

_"Hey Em, Puedes creer mi mala suerte? Mi auto no funciona, podemos dejarlo para otro día? Bueno... Adiós!"_

Ella no podía dejar de llorar, un montón de recuerdos estaban en su mente y no los podía controlar, Becky, Doyle... y ahora Hotch? " _¿Porque está pasándome esto? Porqué no puedo ser feliz?"_

* * *

**_ Quiero aclarar que Emily solo tiene dos tatuajes, ella no tiene el tatuaje del trébol porque ella estaba en Connecticut y Doyle nunca la volvió a encontrar. Dejame un Review ¿Dale que sí?_**


	11. ¿Why are You mad With Me?

**Trailer: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be [Borrar los espacios]**

**Sé que es un poco corto, que no llegó a las 2000 palabras pero bueno, ya van a venir más largos. Espero que les guste y dejenme un comentario!**

* * *

Sonó la alarma, eran como las 6:00 am, Emily extendió su mano hacia su reloj y a apago la alarma con sus ojos cerrados, después de unos minutos se levantó de la cama y se metió en la ducha entre dormida, luego volvió a su habitación con una bata de baño y una toalla en la cabeza, se secó el pelo y se vistió con una remera manga corta roja oscura y unos pantalones negros. Ella bajó y preparó el desayuno, luego miró el reloj que estaba en la pared de la cocina. "6:25, Mierda, es tarde" Emily subió hacia la habitación de Becky y Abrió la puerta- "Becky despierta, el desayuno está listo, apúrate que es tarde, vamos"- Dijo con un tono suave, cansado y apagado. Becky se vistió, desayunó, tomo su mochila y Emily la llevó al colegio. "6:43, en quince minutos llego allí, bien"- Y así fue, en 15 minutos ella estaba subiendo por el elevador.

"Wow sí que eres puntual"- Dijo Morgan, Emily dejó su bolso y su café en su escritorio haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Morgan, se dirigió a la oficina de Hotch y golpeó la puerta dos veces.

"Entra"- Dijo Hotch desde el lado de adentro, Emily abrió la puerta y entró pero no terminó de entrar, ella se quedó al lado de la puerta. "Entra"- Él repitió, Ella se sentó en el pequeño sillón que estaba enfrente de él. "Qué necesitas Prentiss?"

"Huh, No sé sí aún ya tengamos un caso, pero si tenemos... y tenemos que volar, yo no iré, el doctor me dijo que en, más o menos, una semana no podré estar en el campo, por las heridas, así que si me lo permites me quedaré a ayudar a García"- Hotch asintió

"Está bien, puedes reunir al equipo en la sala de conferencias?"

"Sí, por supuesto"- Emily se levantó, salió de su oficina y vio a JJ y a Reid hablando "Chicos?"- Dijo desde arriba- "Sala de conferencias en diez, saben dónde están los demás?"

"Hm, Creo que Morgan está con García y Dave está en su oficina, Quieres que los llame?"- Emily asintió y se dirigió hacia la sala de conferencias.

"Great Falls, Montana. Han desaparecido tres mujeres en los últimos catorce meses, Ashley Hodges, Michelle Thompson y Sara Smith, Tres jóvenes blancas de 30 a 35 años y rubias, las autoridades locales las han dado por muertas tras haberlas buscado por más de tres meses"

"Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos sus gustos"- Dijo Reid mirando las fotos en pantalla.

"Y Ahora"- Dijo JJ mostrando otra foto- "Kathryn Stoke, esta mañana desapareció antes de llegar a su trabajo, la policía encontró su auto 40 minutos después. Las puertas estaban abiertas y había sangre en el asiento del conductor. Han confirmado que la sangre era de ella, no había demasiada sangre, así que no la apuñalaron ni dispararon. El unsub No dejo huellas. Emily sacó su celular de su bolsillo porque estaba sonando, ella estaba a punto de no atender, pero cuando vio el número decidió hacerlo "Perdón"- Dijo indicando con el dedo índice que en un minuto volvía, Se levantó y salió de la sala, aunque no fue muy lejos porque el equipo aún podía verla, pero no escucharla. Hotch la miro preocupado por la expresión que ella tenía al hablar y porque ella caminaba de un lado al otro, Emily no quería que empiecen a preguntar qué estaba pasando, así que se alejó un poco más, aunque no era un tema grave. "Estaré allí, en media hora más o menos, Necesito que mi supervisor me deje salir, Ahá, está bien, Gracias, Adiós"- Emily colgó y volvió a la sala de conferencias estaban todos de pié ya que estaban a punto de irse.

"Está todo bien?"- Preguntó JJ con su bolso de viaje en el hombro a punto de salir de la sala, Emily asintió.

"Buen viaje chicos"- Emily le dio una palmada en la espalda a Reid y cuando todos se fueron Emily fue a la oficina de García."García necesito pedirte un favor, Becky está enferma y tengo que ir a buscarla al colegio. Ella se puede quedar aquí contigo? Ella no te va a molestar"-

"Sí por supuesto mi corazón, se quedara con la tía Penélope, Ve por ella"

"Gracias... Sí Hotch pregunta por mi dile que tuve que hacer algo personal"- Emily salió del mundo cibernético de García y se dirigió hacia su escritorio sin dejar que ella hable, tomó sus llaves, guardo su celular en su bolsillo y bajó por el elevador.

~#~#~#~#~

"Hola cariño, Como te sientes?"- Preguntó Emily al ver la cara débil de su hija y la levantó en brazos.

"Mi estómago duele mami, podemos ir a casa?"- Dijo Becky apoyada en el hombro de Emily con sus ojos cerrados.

"Yo estaba trabajando y mi supervisor... papá, no sabe que me fui, así que vendrás conmigo al trabajo, son solo dos horas está bien?"- Becky asintió con un pequeño 'Uh huh'. Emily abrió la puerta trasera de su auto y sentó a Becky del lado de la ventana, le puso el cinturón y subió al auto.

* * *

"Bola mágica aquí, que necesitas pequeño jefe?"

"García, necesito saber si las víctimas tenían antecedentes criminales. Emily está ahí contigo? Necesito que haga un perfil geográfico, Reid está en la escena del crimen con JJ"

"Hum... No señor, no está aquí conmigo"

"Entonces... dónde está ella?"

"Bueno... ella está"- Hotch la interrumpió

"García."

"Ella fue a hacer algo personal"- Dijo García repitiendo lo que le había dicho Emily"- Estará de vuelta en 10 minutos.

"Está todo bien?"

"Eso supongo...Pero, volviendo al trabajo, ninguna de las tres mujeres tiene antecedentes"

~#~#~#~#~

"García, estoy de vuelta"- Dijo Emily susurrando con Becky dormida en sus brazos- "Voy a dejarla en la oficina de JJ Así ella puede dormir, le duele el estómago"- Emily abrió la puerta de la oficina de JJ y la termino de abrir empujando la puerta con su pié, la acostó en el sillón, se quitó su campera y la tapo con esta. Luego volvió a su escritorio y empezó a hacer el perfil geográfico que Hotch le había encargado. Suspiró al escuchar su celular vibrando. "Hey JJ"

"Terminaste el perfil geográfico?"

"Acabo de empezar lo siento, Becky está enferma y tuve que ir a buscarla al colegio y traerla aquí, ella está en tu oficina durmiendo, estás bien con eso?"

"Sí por supuesto, no te preocupes, Hotch lo sabe?"

"No, no lo sabe, Oh Becky "- Dijo Mirando hacia la puerta de la oficina de JJ- "Becky se despertó, te llamo en unos minutos"- Emily colgó y subió hacia la oficina de JJ "Como te sientes?"

"Estabas hablando con JJ?"- Dijo Becky ignorando la pregunta de Emily- "Quiero hablar con ella"

"Déjame terminar de hablar con ella y luego podrás. Vamos, Entra en su oficina."- Becky entró, Emily cerro esa puerta y bajó nuevamente.

"Hey, Soy yo de nuevo, Becky quiere hablar contigo... No sé de qué se trata pero... Becky y yo tuvimos una pelea tengo que contarte de eso más tarde pero... estás ocupada?"

"No, Tengo unos minutos, no hay problema"- Emily entró en la oficina de JJ y le dió su celular a Becky y ella salió, cerró la puerta pero se quedó al lado de esta.

"Hola"- Dijo Becky desde adentro- "Cuando vuelves? No quiero volver a casa con mami, creo que ella todavía está enojada conmigo porque dije algo malo"- Emily la escuchó desde afuera, hubo una pequeña pausa mientras JJ hablaba.- "Crees que eso funcione? Okay... Gracias, Adiós tía"- Emily bajó, fue hacia su escritorio y suspiró mientras se sentaba en su silla, Becky también bajó pero corriendo y abrazó a Emily, Emily al principio se sorprendió pero luego le devolvió el abrazo. "Lo siento mami"- Dijo entre sollozos- "No te enojes conmigo"

"Está bien cariño"- Emily la sentó en su regazo mientras seguía abrazándola y acariciando su cabello. "No estoy enojada contigo, está todo bien, shh"- Emily la besó en la frente y le secó las

lágrimas de sus mejillas. "Vamos ve a dormir un rato más, en un rato nos vamos a casa, está bien?"

~#~#~#~#~

"¿Están volviendo? Estoy en casa"

"Sí estamos volviendo, Como estás con Becky? Hablé con ella y-"

"Sí, las escuche hablar, ¿qué le dijiste? Quiero decir, ella ni siquiera me hablaba y después de hablar contigo..."

"Le dije a ella que seguramente no estabas enojada con ella y que corra a abrazarte ya que con eso tú cedías fácilmente"

"¿Qué?"-Emily abrió los ojos- "Ahora cada vez que ella meta la pata ella intentará remediarlo con un abrazo pero niña rubia, No soy una chica fácil"- Dijo Emily sonriendo, JJ también sonrió.

"Que había pasado entre ustedes?"

"Ella estaba enojada conmigo porque ella no pudo estar con Hotch y Jack todo este tiempo"

~#~#~#~#~

"Hey Jack, cuando termines tu tarea, antes de que te vayas a dormir, necesito hablar contigo"-Dijo Hotch con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la habitación de Jack.

"Ya la terminé. ¿Qué pasa papi?"- Jack se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas

"Bueno"- Dijo Hotch sentándose en la cama.- "Recuerdas cuando dijiste que Becky es como tu hermanita?" Jack asintió "Que dirías si te digo que en realidad ella sí es tu hermana?"-

Jack lo miró confundido "Que Quieres decir?"

"Hace siete años, Emily y yo estábamos juntos... y no debíamos. Estaba prohibido y mi jefa la despidió por eso. En ese momento yo no sabía porque había dejado la ciudad. Pensé que había sido por el despido o que ella me odiaba o algo así"- Jack sonrió- " Pero Fue por Becky"

"Por qué no me dijiste antes que ella era mi hermana?"

"Porque yo tampoco lo sabía, me enteré hace poco"

"Así que... ella es mi media hermana?... Genial"- Hotch sonrió

"Estás bien con esto?"

"Sí, Quiero decir, Siempre quise una hermana"

"Está bien, Ahora ve a dormir, es tarde"

~#~#~#~#~

"Buen día"- Dijo Emily saliendo del elevador. Ella dejó su bolso sobre su escritorio y acomodó su campera en el respaldo de la silla

"Prentiss"- Dijo Hotch serio desde la puerta de su oficina, el le indico con su cabeza que ella vaya a su oficina, Emily entró y se sentó en el sillón frente a el y él cerró la puerta. "Tú sabes que no puedes salir de la unidad sin permiso"

"Sí lo sé señor pero Becky estaba enferma y tuve que ir a buscarla"

"Enserio? 'Señor?'"- Pensó Hotch. Hace bastantes años ella ya no le decía así.

"Ella está bien?"

"Sí, ella tenía dolor de estómago pero ya está mejor"

"Pudiste decírmelo"

"Lo sé"- Emily suspiró y se levantó para irse.

"Prentiss"- Emily volteó- "Ayer hablé con Jack sobre Becky, el lo tomó bien. El dijo que era 'Genial' que sean medio hermanos"- Dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa lo cual hizo mostrar sus hoyuelos y hacer desaparecer su seriedad. "Estaba pensando en llevarlos a algún lado, como el cine o algo así"

"Está bien" Emily asintió- "Notaste que a ti se te ilumina la cara cuando hablas sobre él?"

Hotch se sonrojó un poco y sonrió "¿Quieres venir?"- Ella negó con la cabeza

"Esta vez paso, Pienso que ella necesita un tiempo a solas contigo y con Jack"

"Está bien, los pasaré a buscar al colegio y desde allí iremos, está bien?"

"Si, por supuesto. Hablamos luego"


	12. She still love him

**Trailer: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be [Borrar los espacios]**

* * *

Emily escuchó el timbre y bajó las escaleras. "¡Becky, Ven abajo!" Emily abrió la puerta e invitó a pasar a Jack y a Hotch.

"Te ves muy bien pequeño hombrecito"

"Gracias Emmy, dónde está Becky?"- Preguntó Jack mirando hacia arriba. El estaba realmente emocionado por el hecho de que Becky sea su hermana, aunque de vez en cuando peleaban, pasaban un muy bien tiempo juntos.

"Ella está arriba, ella está agarrando sus cosas, bajará en un momento" Unos minutos después Becky bajo con una mochila rosa y una campera del mismo color en su mano.

"Llevas todo? Cepillo de dientes, piyama, las cosas del colegio?"-Becky asintió entusiasmada.

Emily sonrió "Okay, eres libre de irte, diviértanse"- Los tres salieron y Jack y Becky subieron al auto de Hotch, él tomó el pequeño bolso de Becky y lo guardó en el Baúl. Emily los saludó desde la puerta y luego cerró la puerta.

~#~#~#~#~

"Hey Emily"- Dijo Hotch a través del teléfono- "Becky se estaba por ir a dormir, recién volvimos del cine, quieres hablar con ella?"-

" Sí, seguro"- Emily estaba en casa, sentada en su sillón, tomando vino. Era la primera vez que Becky estaba con Jack y Hotch sin ella. Ella había estado nerviosa, obviamente ella confiaba en Hotch pero Becky era su pequeña niña y todo la ponía paranoica. No la había llamado en todo el día, ella no quería parecer una mujer perseguida o algo como eso.

"Hola mami! Con papá y Jack fuimos al cine, Porque no viniste con nosotros? nosotros comimos palomitas y tomamos helado, Fue divertido!"

"Si? Estaba muy cansada, mañana papá te llevara y traerá del colegio y a la tarde me contarás todo lo que hicieron, está bien? Ahora ve a dormir, Adiós Cariño"

"Adiós mami"

* * *

"Papi"- Dijo Becky devolviéndole el teléfono celular- "Puedo preguntarte algo?

Hotch se sentó junto a su cama. "Si, Por supuesto"

"Si te pregunto esto te vas a enojar conmigo?"

"No puedo decirte si no se dé que se trata, pero seguro no es algo malo verdad? Qué es?"

"Bueno... quería preguntarte... si... Tu todavía amas a mamá"- Hotch levantó una ceja y la miró sorprendido, el se frotó la cabeza y suspiró.

"No se cariño, es complicado, Porque preguntas?"

"Escuché a JJ hablar con mamá. Quiero que vuelvan a estar juntos, porque no pueden?"- Ella suspiró.

"Que le dijo JJ a Emily?" Hotch estaba un poco serio, más bien intrigado... ¿De qué habrían estado hablando JJ y Emily?

"Yo probablemente no deba decir esto porque no debí escucharla, debí haber estado durmiendo" Dijo tímidamente apoyando su cabeza en la almohada.

"No te meterás en problemas, está bien. No le diré a nadie"- Dijo Hotch acariciándole a ella su cabeza.

"Está bien, JJ dijo 'Pensé que no lo amabas más' y ellas estaban hablando de ti, Porque esto fue en navidad, cuando alguien te hirió y estabas en el hospital. Así que... amas a mamá? porque ella sí"

"Hm, Enserio que no lo sé cariño, cuando lo sepa... te lo diré, pero ahora ve a dormir que mañana tu y Jack tienen colegio y tenemos que levantarnos temprano"- Becky volteó hacia el lado de la pared y cerró los ojos. Hotch la arropó con su acolchado rosa, le besó la frente y apagó la luz.

~#~#~#~#~

"Realmente amo cuando los casos duran tan poco"- Dijo JJ Suspirando y sirviéndose una taza de café. Reid, Morgan y García no habían subido porque se habían quedado en el bar que estaba enfrente de la unidad.

"Sí, yo también, y más cuando son casos locales"- Emily dejó su bolso de viaje sobre su escritorio y vio a Hotch dirigiéndose hacia su oficina. Emily subió apresuradamente y lo tomó del brazo cuando él estaba a punto de entrar en su oficina.

Hotch soltó la manija de la puerta y volteó hacia ella. "Emily"

"Hotch, no te preocupes por Becky, yo iré a buscarla"

"No me molesta, yo puedo ir"

"Está bien, hagamos algo, vamos juntos, ella se pondrá feliz. A ella le gusta cuando estamos juntos" _¿Por qué demonios dije eso?_

"Está bien, pero yo manejo"- Dijo él seriamente aunque ocultaba una pequeña sonrió, Emily sonrió

"Sí, Sigue soñando"- Dijo Ella irónicamente y ella revoleó sus ojos, ambos descendieron por el ascensor. Emily caminó hacia su auto, abrió la puerta trasera y dejó su bolso de viaje, luego cerró la puerta. Hotch hizo la misma cosa pero en su auto. "Oh, No. Te dije que yo manejaría"- Dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta trasera de su auto. "Sí, y yo te dije 'Si, Sigue soñado.' Oh vamos, no estarás asustado de que yo manejo, o sí?"

"Asustado? ¿Yo? Si, seguro"- Dijo irónicamente con una pequeña sonrisa. "Está bien tú conduces ahora, pero cuando regresemos yo manejo"

"Okay"- Emily le extendió su mano "Trato hecho" El hizo lo mismo. Hotch se sentó en el lado del pasajero y Emily del lado del conductor.

"Porqué te pones tenso cuando Reid o Morgan conducen?"- Preguntó Emily cuando ella paró en el semáforo en rojo, ella seguía mirando hacia adelante.

"Yo no hago..."- Hotch reclamó, el se pausó a sí mismo cuando Emily le levantó una ceja con una mirada inquisitiva. "...Eso, Esta bien tal vez me pongo algo tenso"

"Algo?"- Emily pulsó el acelerador al ver el semáforo en verde, y siguió mirando hacia adelante.

"Okay, Muy tenso. Es solo que me siento incómodo"

"No entiendo la razón, de todos modos… llegamos"- Emily frenó frente a la guardería, ambos bajaron, Becky salió corriendo y los abrazó a ambos.

"Mami! Papi!"

"Hola cariño"- Dijo Emily besando su sedoso pelo. "Que tienes ahí?" Becky desdobló la hoja que tenía en sus manos.

"Es un dibujo que hice hoy" Ella empezó a señalar a las personas que estaban tomadas de las manos en el dibujo. "Esta soy yo, este es Jack, este es Papá y esta eres tú"

"Es hermoso"- Dijo Hotch sonriendo, ella sonrió también y guardó el dibujo en su mochila

Becky miró a Hotch."Dónde está Jack papá?"

"Bueno, el está con su tía Jessica"- Ella sonrió

"Vienes a jugar a casa?"- Hotch miró a Emily por unos segundos y luego miró a Becky nuevamente.

"Sí tu madre lo permite"

"Por supuesto que puedes, vamos"- Emily abrió la puerta del conductor

"Uh Uh"- Dijo Hotch tomándola del brazo para que ella no abra la puerta "Yo manejo" Emily revoleó sus ojos nuevamente y subió del lado del pasajero, Becky subió en el asiento trasero.

~#~#~#~#~

"Agh, mi cabeza me está volviendo loca"- Dijo Emily mientras entraba a su casa y se masajeaba a sí misma el cuello.

"Ve a recostarte un poco, voy a jugar afuera con Becky"

"Gracias tú dios"- Emily tomó una bolsa de hielo de la heladera, se recostó en el sillón y se puso la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. Hotch se quitó su saco y la tapó con este. Emily abrió sus ojos, sonrió y luego volvió a cerrarlos.

"Vamos Becky" Ambos salieron al patio trasero. "Que quieres jugar?"

"No sé, me gusta el soccer pero Podemos primero jugar a las escondidas?"

"Tú mamá está descansando y aquí afuera no hay muchos lugares para esconderse, así que juguemos al futbol, trae la pelota"- Becky corrió hacia donde estaba la pelota y volvió con esta en su mano. "Pensé que preferirías jugar con tus muñecas"- Becky pateo la pelota hacia Hotch.

"Me gustan demasiado las muñecas pero prefiero jugar al aire libre"-Hotch le devolvió la pelota y Becky también se la devolvió.

"¡Es un gol!" Exclamó Hotch y la levantó en sus brazos "Eres una campeona! No sabía que jugabas tan bien"-

* * *

"¿Podemos ya despertar a mamá? Estoy cansada" Ambos habían jugado como un par de horas.

"Sí, ve por ella" Becky entró y se arrodilló al lado del sillón, ella comenzó a sacudir el brazo de Emily hasta que ella despertó. Emily se incorporó y se quitó el hielo de la cabeza "No siento mi cabeza, está congelada"- Ella sonrió y miró hacia la ventana. "Ya es de noche? Deberían haberme despertado antes"

"Te veías cansada"-Dijo Hotch- "Además estuvimos jugando afuera y el tiempo se nos pasó volando. Bueno... es tiempo de que me vaya a casa"

"No quieres quedarte a cenar?"- Preguntó Emily

"Vamos, quédate papá"- Añadió Becky con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El se tiró el pelo hacia atrás "No quiero molestar"

"Oh, no molestas, para nada"- Hotch asintió lentamente "Está bien"

* * *

"La comida se está cocinando, quieres… no sé; vino, cerveza, agua, algo?"- Preguntó Emily mirando a Hotch mientras ella abría la heladera.

"Vino estaría bien"- Emily sacó una botella de vino, otra de cerveza y miró a Becky.

"Quieres jugo de naranja?"

"A qué edad podré tomar vino?" Dijo Becky sentándose en la silla.

"No lo sé, cuando seas grande, cuando crezcas"- Emily colocó tres vasos, tres platos y los cubiertos en la mesa.

"Soy una niña grande, tengo 7!"- Becky se cruzó de brazos.

"Si, eres una niña grande, pero tendrás que llegar a ser vieja como nosotros"-Dijo Hotch, Emily sonrió y sacó la comida del horno y se las sirvió a ellos.

"Está bien..."- Emily se sentó en la mesa

"Becky volverá a ir al club de tenis"- Dijo Emily sonriendo con una luz en sus ojos

"Con Jack!"- Añadió Becky.

"Enserio?"- Ella asintió- "Eso es realmente bueno!"

* * *

"Oh, No recordaba que cocinabas tan bien, está delicioso"- Dijo Hotch mientras se metía un bocado de carne en la boca.

Emily sonrió "Bueno Gracias" ella miró hacia Becky... y su plato. "Becky, no comes más?"

"No mamá, estoy llena y estoy cansada. Me llevas hasta mi cama?" Emily asintió y se levantó de la silla, Hotch se levantó también y negó con la cabeza.

"Quédate, Yo la llevo" Emily se volvió a sentar y Hotch levantó a Becky en sus brazos, el subió por las escaleras y dejó a Becky en su habitación.

"Hoy estoy muy cansada, pero otro día... me contarás un cuento?"- Preguntó Becky acostada.

"El que tú quieras, está bien? Ahora descansa"- El le di un beso en la frente, apagó la luz, cerró la puerta y unos minutos después bajó y se sentó de nuevo enfrente de Emily. "Recuerdas que tú dijiste que a mí se me iluminaba la cara cuando yo hablaba de Jack?"

"Sí"- Dijo Emily terminando su botella de cerveza.

"Bueno, cuando tú hablas de Becky haces exactamente lo mismo, tus ojos se ponen brillosos y hablas de ella con mucha felicidad en ti"

"Enserio hago eso? Nunca me di cuenta"

"Si tu lo haces... Bueno, Gracias por invitarme a comer y dejarme pasar tiempo con Becky pero es tiempo de que vaya a casa, estoy cansado"- Dijo Hotch levantándose de la silla y tomando su saco que todavía estaba en el sillón.

"Gracias a ti"- Emily sonrió y le abrió la puerta. "Adiós Aaron" El salió, ella cerró la puerta y el empezó a caminar hacia su auto cuando Emily volvió a abrir la puerta. "Aaron"- Dijo ella, el volteó y Emily se aproximó a él, ambos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto, cuando ella lo miraba a él, sus ojos brillaban y los de él también. Finalmente Emily rodeó el cuello de Hotch con sus brazos y lo besó, el beso no duró mucho porque ella lo apartó de ella. _No puedo hacer esto _de nuevo…

"Lo siento Hotch, No sé porque hice eso-" El la interrumpió con otro beso un poco más largo, pero ella otra vez lo alejó de ella. "No podemos" Dijo ella tomando el borde de su saco con su respiración agitada, y él la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez ella le devolvió el beso, ella volvió a rodear su cuello con sus brazos mientras que el rodeó su cintura con los de él.

"Todavía me amas?"- Murmuró Hotch mientras seguía besándola y ella ignoró su pregunta.

"Quieres pasar la noche aquí conmigo?"-Dijo Emily empujándolo hacia el interior de la casa mientras ella seguía besándolo.

"Tomo eso como un sí"

* * *

**_Dejame un comentario :)_**


	13. I can't remember?

**Ante-último capítulo! Feliz año nuevo**

* * *

Emily despertó en el cálido pecho de Hotch, ambos estaban envueltos en la sábana blanca, era un día frío, pero al tener sus cuerpos juntos y pegados no lo sentían en absoluto, estaba amaneciendo por que la habitación estaba algo oscura, pero se distinguían todos los objetos de la habitación. Emily despertó, se sentó en la cama y al notar que estaba desnuda, se cubrió con la sábana algo preocupada. Hotch también despertó y la miró confuso.

"Emily?" Dijo el incorporándose en la cama, ella volteó rápidamente hacia él mientras ella seguía cubriéndose con la sábana.

"Hotch"- Respondió ella seria mientras que tomaba su ropa que estaba en el piso.

"Qué diablos pasó anoche?"

"No recuerdo, lo último que tengo en mi mente es cuando tu llevaste a Becky a su habitación"

"Lo último que Yo recuerdo es que yo te dije que a ti se te iluminaba el rostro cuando hablas de ella" Emily terminó de vestirse y salió de la cama rápidamente.

"Creo que tengo que ir tomar una ducha y luego ir a despertar a Becky, ella tiene que ir al colegio" Dijo Emily nerviosa, entonces ella entró casi corriendo al baño de la habitación mientras se acomodaba el pelo con sus manos. Hotch se recostó en la cama otra vez, suspiró fuertemente y salió de la cama mientras Emily seguía encerrada en el baño. El tomó su ropa y empezó a cambiarse, cuando terminó Emily salió del baño y abrió la puerta de su habitación, ella se quedó inmóvil cuando vio a Becky parada en la puerta con su brazo levantado como si estuviera a punto de tocar la puerta para entrar.

"Mami, tuve una pesadilla"- Dijo ella restregándose sus ojos húmedo, seguramente había estado llorando. Emily la levantó en brazos y la abrazó, cuando Becky vio a Hotch. "Papá?"- Dijo ella asomándose en la puerta, Emily la bajó de sus brazos y suspiró con los ojos cerrados. "Que haces aquí?" Hotch no sabía que contestar, pero por suerte de él Emily improvisó.

"Papá se sentía enfermo ayer a la noche, entonces le dije que se podía quedar solo por hoy"

"Te sientes mejor?"- Preguntó con cara de dormida.

"Si cariño, Te llevaría al colegio yo, pero hoy tengo que entrar temprano a trabajar... es tiempo de que me vaya, Te veo en el trabajo Prentiss"- Dijo acercándose a la puerta.

"Sí"- Dijo Emily haciéndose a un lado para que el pueda salir.

~#~#~#~#~

JJ estaba en la sala de conferencias, ella puso los archivos del caso sobre la mesa y asomó la mitad de su cuerpo hacia afuera. Cuando ella vio a Emily salir del elevador la llamó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

"Emily"- Dijo JJ mientras Emily cerraba la puerta. "Strauss quiere hablar contigo"

"Sobre...?" Dijo algo nerviosa, aunque ella sabía que era imposible que Strauss supiera que Hotch había pasado la noche en su casa.

"Sobre el secuestro tuyo y de Becky"- Emily suspiró aliviada mientras se sentaba en la silla.

"Ahora? Después de todo este tiempo?"- Emily volteó y miró fijamente al techo, después de unos minutos volvió a voltear hacia JJ. "Tengo que ir ahora?"- JJ asintió. Ambas miraron hacia la puerta cuando sintieron el ruido de que se abría. Cuando Emily vio a Hotch, ella desvió la vista nerviosa. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras que JJ los miraba con confusión.

Hotch y Emily volvieron a la realidad "Es tiempo de que vaya a hablar con Strauss"- "JJ llegaron estos archivos para tí"- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, Hotch se acercó a JJ y Emily intentando salir de la sala de conferencias chocó con él "Lo siento"- Murmuró ella sin mirarlo y se dirigió a la oficina de Strauss.

* * *

Emily golpeó dos veces la puerta de la oficina de Strauss, y la abrió sin esperar que ella le de su permiso para entrar.

"Señora, quería verme?"- Strauss estaba sentada en su escritorio, firmando algunos papeles, cuando Emily entró ella dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, la miró y le indicó que se siente.

"Sí agente Prentiss, Quiero hablar sobre su secuestro, es tiempo de un examen psicológico. Apropósito... como está su hija?"- _Genial, las noticias vuelan._

"Ella está bien"- Dijo fríamente.

"Bueno... pasemos a otro tema, Como está usted? Sé que fueron unos momentos difíciles"¡_Sí! La señora comprensiva está aquí- _Pensó irónicamente.

"Estoy bien, Ahora puedo volver a ir a trabajar?" Dijo levantándose de la silla.

"Alto Agente... Una pregunta más"- Emily asintió "Yo no sabía que tenías una hija hasta que me enteré que no eras la única secuestrada... por qué se lo ocultaste a todo el mundo?"

"Yo pienso, con todo respeto señora, que eso no es de su incumbencia, ella no influye en mi desempeño laboral, y si oculté a mi hija, fue por algo personal."-

Emily salió de la oficina de Strauss intentando no parecer enojada, ¿Porqué ella se tenía que meter absolutamente en todo?, pero como ella había dicho antes, ella no tenía la habilidad de ponerse una máscara y fingir que todo estaba bien. Emily se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a hacer el papeleo que tenía pendiente. JJ se acercó a ella cuando la vio tan concentrada.

"Em, estás bien?"- Dijo JJ murmurando, Emily asintió sin mirarla.

"Hey JJ, no hay caso todavía?"- Preguntó Reid con un libro en sus manos.

"Ya me parecía raro que estén aquí... Hotch no les avisó? No hay caso."

"Enserio? Genial"- Dijo Morgan tomando sus cosas. "Adiós damas"- él se dirigió al elevador y Reid lo siguió.

"Vamos juntas a buscarlos al colegio?"- Emily asintió y tomó su bolso.

~#~#~#~#~

"Quieres venir a casa a tomar algo?"- Preguntó Emily cruzando la calle con Becky, JJ y Henry.

"Sí, porque no... Henry ama estar con Becky, creo que cuando crezcan ellos podrían ser novios"- Emily sonrió.

"Creo que Aaron lo mataría, Vamos niños, suban"- Ella abrió la puerta trasera de su auto.

~#~#~#~#~

"¿Que está pasando por tu mente?"-Preguntó JJ mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

"Qué? Oh, nada... Porqué preguntas?"

"Te vi hoy, cuando hablabas con Hotch, ambos estaban... tensos, nerviosos e incómodos. Cuéntame, que pasa?"- Emily suspiró y terminó su taza de café

"Bueno... hoy a la mañana desperté, y no estaba sola"

JJ abrió sus ojos "Que quieres decir?"- Henry y Becky se acercaron a ella corriendo.

"Mamá, Podemos ir a comprar helado?"- Dijo Becky a Emily sonriendo.

"Creo que en la heladera hay helado, déjame ver"- Emily abrió la heladera y sacó un envase de helado. "Henry, Que sabor quieres?"

"¡Chocolate!"- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Becky? Frutilla?"- Becky asintió, Emily les sirvió a los dos y ambos se fueron afuera. Emily se volvió a sentar.

"Volviendo al tema?"- Dijo JJ.

"Hotch estaba ahí, yo desperté primero y el me miró sorprendido, la noche anterior cenamos juntos con Becky, porque ella lo invitó a comer, bebimos y... él a la mañana dijo que lo último que recordaba era cuando el había dicho que mis ojos se iluminaban cuando yo hablaba de..."Emily miró a JJ con una mirada de advertencia "Cállate, no digas nada. Él dijo eso de cuando yo hablo de Becky. Entonces yo dije que lo último que recordaba era cuando él llevó a Becky a su habitación."- Emily se sirvió más café."

"Y que tiene eso de malo?"

"Lo malo es que mentí, eso no es lo último que recuerdo"- Los recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Emily.

_"Amo cuando sonríes y muestras tus hoyuelos"- Dijo Emily mientras sus piernas rodeaban su cintura y lo besaba._

"Pero, porqué dijiste eso?"-

Emily tomó un gran sorbo de su café. "Por que cuando él despertó y dijo mi nombre, lo dijo con..."- Ella Apretó sus labios- "Pánico... No quería ser como 'Hey dormí contigo mientras estabas borracho, Adiós!' Aunque yo también lo estaba."

_ "Se que te estoy respondiendo un poco tarde" Dijo ella apoyada en el pecho de él con su respiración agitada "Pero sí, todavía te amo Aaron" Ella le besó la nariz "Aunque yo ya te había dicho eso... dos veces"_

"Como se supone que lo mire ahora?"

* * *

"Toc, toc!"- Dijo Rossi golpeando la puerta mientras entraba en la oficina de Hotch "Puedo pasar?" Hotch asintió e hizo un movimiento con su mano para que él se siente. "¿Que está pasando? Te noto más serio y preocupado de lo normal."- Hotch dejó de escribir, dejó su lapicera sobre los archivos y miró a Rossi.

"Estoy bien" Intentó decir con seguridad.

"Aaron"- Hotch suspiró.

"Es por Emily- Rossi lo interrumpió

"Ah, _L'Amore_!" Hotch se puso aún más serio y le disparó una mirada de advertencia. "Perdón, Continúa"

"Desperté en su cama... con ella"- Rossi se quedó callado, sin ninguna expresión en su cara- "¿No dices nada?" él estaba procesando la nueva información.

"Como llegaste ahí?" Preguntó finalmente.

"Ella" Él dijo ella porque hubiera sido raro que la hija de Emily invitase a un supuesto desconocido a su casa- "Me invitó a cenar, lo último que ella recuerda es cuando ella llevó a su hija a dormir"

"Y qué es lo último que tú recuerdas?"

"Bueno, Supuestamente, cuando estábamos hablando sobre su hija, Becky"

"Supuestamente?" Preguntó Rossi confundido frunciendo el seño.

"Sí, eso es lo que le dije a Emily"

"Y no es verdad?"- Hotch negó-

"Yo recuerdo TODO"

_"Sabes que amo eso que haces con tu labio inferior?"- Murmuró Hotch mientras la besaba. _

_"_Estábamos borrachos, supongo que no sabíamos lo que hacíamos."

"Dicen que cuando uno está borracho, Dice la verdad"

_"Te amo desde el primer día en que entraste a mi oficina y dijiste, 'Agente Hotchner? Yo Soy Emily Prentiss"_

"No sé Dave... ni siquiera podemos mirarnos o dirigirnos la palabra sin sentir vergüenza o estar incómodos. Imagínate que diría ella si se enterara de que yo recuerdo todo! Ella pensaría que yo me aproveché de ella cuando estaba Borracha"- Hotch suspiró y se levantó de su silla. "Voy a ir a buscar a Jack a la casa de Jessica, Hablamos luego."


	14. Just You And Me

**Este es el último capítulo, gracias por leer y por todos los comentarios! Espero que les guste.**

**Trailer Del fanfic: youtube /watch?v=fxcJHmNVDZg&feature=youtu. be (Borrar espacios)**

**Criminal Minds no es mío, Propiedad de CBS.**

* * *

Hotch despertó temprano, se duchó, se puso su traje negro y su corbata roja. Llevó a Jack al colegio y se dirigió al B.A.U. El estaba dispuesto a hablar con Emily. El había sido el primero en llegar a la unidad. Entró en su oficina y miró por la ventana. Los segundos en llegar fueron Dave y JJ y más tarde los demás. La última en llegar fue Emily quien saludó a los demás integrantes del equipo con un simple buen día. Hotch no iba a hablar con ella frente a todos pero definitivamente el tenía que hablar con ella en algún momento del día.

"Se han encontrado los cadáveres de Alice Keller y Austin Zimmerman en el sur de Portland, Oregón. A ambos los habían secuestrado dos días atrás cuando ellos y sus familias estaban de campamento, las autoridades locales han pedido nuestra ayuda porque" Hotch puso en la pantalla una imagen de un niño "Ayer a la noche desapareció otro niño, Tobías Drescher. Este asesino los retiene dos días, no se encontraron rastros de abuso sexual, pero estaban seriamente golpeados. Nos vamos en diez minutos."

~#~#~#~#~

Emily estaba en la esquina derecha del avión, sentada sola. Habían estado hablando sobre el caso, sobre el MO, sobre las victimas y sobre la forma en la que se iba a dividir. JJ, Morgan y Reid tenían que ir a la escena del crimen y Dave, Hotch y Prentiss tenían que hablar con los familiares de los niños desaparecidos. Hotch se sentó enfrente de Emily "Necesito hablar contigo"-Dijo él susurrando, Emily guardó su celular sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente y miró a Hotch.

"Podemos hablar luego? quiero dormir un poco antes de llegar a Portland, no dormí nada porque Becky tenía pesadillas y ella vino a dormir conmigo y ella no paraba de moverse"-Hotch asintió y volvió a su asiento algo resignado, aunque no se iba a dar por vencido, ese día iba a hablar con ella.

* * *

"Yo soy el agente Hotchner, él es el SSA David Rossi y la SSA Emily Prentiss"- Le dijo Hotch al oficial.

"Gracias por venir. La familia Keller está en mi oficina, Los Drescher en esa sala"-Dijo señalando la última sala- "Y los Zimmerman en la sala de interrogatorios"-Emily miró a Hotch quien le asintió y ella fue a la sala de interrogatorios con la familia Zimmerman.

"Hola, Mi nombre es Emily Prentiss, Realmente siento su pérdida pero otro niño ha sido secuestrado y realmente necesitamos su ayuda" El hombre tomado de la mano de su esposa asintió. "Nosotros necesitamos saber cómo fue la última vez que vieron a Austin, necesitamos todos los detalles, todo lo que nos pueda ayudar" La mujer inhaló profundamente y empezó a hablar intentando parecer tranquila.

"Nosotros estábamos de campamento, el lugar estaba vacío, no había nadie más allí. Nosotros volteamos dos segundos porque su hermanita Lilly se había lastimado la rodilla con una piedra y..."Ella se enjuagó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa-"Cuando miramos nuevamente el no estaba más allí, Por favor encuentren al responsable de esto. No hagan que otra familia sufra lo que nosotros y la familia Keller sufrimos."

Emily asintió "Lo atraparemos" Ella tomó la mano de la mujer y la apretó suavemente, la mujer estaba llorando mientras abrazaba a su esposo. Emily salió de la sala y vio a Dave salir de la oficina del oficial. Emily se acercó a él, y unos segundos después Hotch se unió a ellos.

"El unsub los debe haber estado vigilando desde algún árbol y esperó al momento perfecto para tomarlos"- Dijo Dave

"Mandé a Reid y JJ a la escena del crimen"

"La señora Zimmerman dijo que el lugar estaba vacío..."

"Los Drescher dijeron que vieron a un hombre cuando llegaron, pero se estaba marchando del lugar... de todas formas necesitamos hablar con él, el pudo haber visto algo. El dibujante esta con ellos" Dave se alejó y fue con el oficial.

"Podemos hablar ahora?"- Dijo Hotch serio. Emily sabía de que quería hablar él desde un principio, pero ella no quería por que no sabía que decirle. Era mejor evitarlo.

"Yo creo... que es más importante encontrar a este niño, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar"

~#~#~#~#~

"Hotchner"- Dijo Hotch en el teléfono.

"Es JJ, la sangre que encontramos en uno de los árboles pertenece a Steven Thompson, él vivía en Washington en 1995, lo arrestaron una vez por invasión de la propiedad, pero luego lo liberaron y no hubo más rastro de él. Es él Hotch... él concuerda con la descripción y el dibujo de los Drescher."

"Está bien, haz una rueda de prensa y muestra su foto, que estén todos alerta, Por ahora no podemos hacer más que eso."

* * *

"Yo soy la Agente Jareau, Trabajo con el FBI. Necesitamos que presten atención, estamos buscando a Steve Thompson"- Dijo JJ en la televisión con el dibujo del hombre en su mano. "Es un hombre de 35 años, él busca a niños de 10 a 12 años, Si alguien lo ve por favor llame a la línea directa que aparece en pantalla..."

"Espero que lo encontremos"- Dijo Emily apagando el televisor mientras se frotaba la frente y tomaba café.

"Cuántos cafés te has tomado hoy? Diez?"- Preguntó Reid.

"Algo así" Dijo ella casi suspirando, Había sido un largo día, y no había dormido en aproximadamente 48 horas, lo único que ella quería era llegar al hotel, tomar una copa de vino y dormir.

"Vayan a descansar un rato en el hotel, no podemos hacer más que esperar" Dijo Hotch con tono de resignación.

"No nos necesitas?" Hotch negó-"Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó mientras tomaba su bolso de viaje.

"Tengo que terminar de firmar unos papeles y luego iré"- Emily asintió y Todos salieron al estacionamiento.

Cada uno se subió a su auto, y se dirigieron al hotel, Emily fue la última, pero no pudo ni siquiera salir del estacionamiento

"Maldita sea!"- Dijo pateando la rueda trasera de su auto, ella se recogió el pelo y entró otra vez al auto, apoyó su cabeza en el espaldar de su asiento, suspiró y cerró los ojos, ella tenía un millón de pensamientos y cosas que hacer, pero el sueño la invadió y sin quererlo, se quedó dormida.

Unos minutos después un par de golpes en la ventanilla hicieron que Emily vuelva a la realidad y despierte. Hotch estaba del lado de afuera mirándola seriamente, Emily bajó la ventanilla.

"Que haces aquí durmiendo?"- Dijo apoyándose en la puerta.

Emily gimió de dolor y se masajeó el cuello. "Mierda, mi espalda. Me quedé dormida, pero no pude salir de aquí, mira mis ruedas"- Hotch se alejó de la puerta y vio las 4 ruedas pinchadas. "Un pequeño idiota me pincho las ruedas, es realmente divertido, verdad?"- Dijo irónicamente enojada, luego bostezó.

"Vamos, te llevo al hotel" Dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Puedes?"-Dijo subiendo la ventanilla y salió de su auto. Hotch asintió.

"Sí, ambos vamos hacia el mismo lugar así que..."- Sonrió levemente

Emily siguió a Hotch hacia su auto aún un poco dormida y ambos subieron al auto "Gracias" Hotch asintió.

Su viaje no duró mucho ya que estaban a cinco minutos del hotel y tenían la buena compañía del otro. Ambos entraron al hotel y entraron en el ascensor junto a una mujer, la mujer apretó el botón del piso 9 y volteó hacia ellos. "En que piso bajan ustedes?"

"3"- Dijo Hotch, la mujer apretó el botón numero 3, estaban las dos luces de los botones encendidos, Hubiera sido mejor que la mujer hubiese preguntado antes, así ellos no tenían que subir y bajar.

"Dónde está Becky cuando tú estás viajando?"- Preguntó Hotch casi en voz baja.

"Oh, ella está con mi vecina, su hija es la mejor amiga de Becky" El ascensor paró y la mujer bajó en el piso 9 y nadie más subió, era tarde y seguramente estaban todos durmiendo. "A demás la conozco a ella desde-¡Oh dios mío!" Dijo tomando la mano de Hotch. Cuando estaban por llegar al piso 7 el elevador se paró de repente haciendo que este salte.

"Que demo..." Dijo Emily mirando hacia arriba con frustración, la luz tintineó un par de veces y el elevador bajó de repente y volvió a parar haciendo que Emily casi cayese al piso. Hotch la tomó de la cintura y la ayudó a levantarse. "Gracias" Dijo soltándose de él. "Genial, la primer cosa que estaba en mi lista de cosas por hacer era quedar atrapada en un elevador" Dijo irónicamente apretando el botón para que se abran las puertas repetidamente aunque no sirvió de nada.

"Saldremos de aquí, toma el teléfono de Emergencia"- Emily dejó su bolso de viaje en el suelo y tomó el teléfono "Hola, yo y mi compañero estamos encerrados en el elevador número 3, puede ayudarnos?"- Silencio mientras la voz del otro lado hablaba. "Está bien"- Dijo con un suspiro de frustración-"Estaremos esperando"

"Y?" Preguntó Hotch viendo como Emily se sentaba en el piso del elevador.

"Hubo un problema con los cables, no corremos peligro pero tenemos que esperar a que lo arreglen...aproximadamente una hora"-Hotch suspiró frustrado también y se sentó en el piso, enfrente de ella.

"Entonces... Ahora podemos hablar?" Emily lo miró sorprendida ya que se había olvidado del tema, no era el mejor momento para tener esa conversación, al menos no para ella, al menos no cuando Emily no tenía como escaparse.

"Enserio Hotch? Ahora?"

"Tienes algo mejor que hacer? Porque creo que tenemos bastante tiempo aquí adentro" Emily suspiró.

"Está bien, Dime. De que quieres hablar?"

"Sobre... el otro día, en tu casa" Emily juntó sus piernas contra su pecho y apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas. Ella no contestó, solo levantó las cejas indicando que siga hablando. "No quiero que pienses nada malo, como por ejemplo que soy un aprovechador o algo así... pero yo puedo recordar absolutamente todo lo que pasó ese día. Todo"- Emily no se esperaba esa respuesta, ella pensó que él diría; 'esto fue un error' o algo así, pero no lo hizo. Al principio se sorprendió bastante pero no podía quejarse ya que ella estaba en la misma situación que él. "Bueno... yo tambien" Dijo finalmente ella sin ninguna expresión mientras cambiaba nuevamente de posición tratando de no parecer nerviosa, pero la situación no era muy cómoda y no podía evitarlo.

"Que quieres decir?" Preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

"Cuando tú despertaste y me miraste...Pensé que no recordabas nada, entonces mentí. Y tú me preguntaste qué diablos había pasado la noche anterior, y yo solo te seguí el juego"

"Entonces esto es mi culpa?" Dijo serio. Emily suspiró con un poco de enojo.

"No estoy dividiendo culpas! Solo te estoy explicando" Emily se levantó y apoyó su cabeza contra la fría puerta de metal del elevador. "Odio este lugar, está demasiado caluroso. Cuando vamos a salir de aquí?" Ella volvió a sentarse dónde estaba antes, Hotch seguía mirándola serio.

"Emily..." Ella estaba a punto de contestarle cuando sintió su celular vibrar, se levantó, miró la pantalla y atendió.

"Hey Allyson, está todo bien?"

_"Sí, Sé que es tarde, pero Becky no quiere dormir sin hablar contigo"_- Emily sonrió.

"Está bien, pásame con ella"

"Hola Mami, Puedes leerme un cuento?"

"Un cuento? Está bien...Déjame pensar. Está bien, Lista? Había una vez un barco con un pirata malvado y su tripulación, El pirata Tyler era el más malvado de todos los tiempos y quería robar las riquezas de la Reina y de la princesa Becky. Cuando el pirata llegó al castillo se encontró con el otro pirata, Aaron, el pirata bueno."-Emily miró a Hotch y se rió silenciosamente, él le devolvió la sonrisa- "El le impidió el paso al pirata Tyler y salvó a la Reina y a la pequeña princesa. El pirata Tyler dejó de ser pirata y se convirtió en el asistente principal de la princesa. La reina le agradeció a Aaron con una bolsa llena de oro y una gran cena."

"Gracias Mami, buenas Noches"

"Buenas noches princesa" Emily colgó y de repente el elevador comenzó a funcionar y las puertas se abrieron en el piso 3.

"Lamentamos seriamente el inconveniente"- Dijo el técnico con un maletín de herramientas en su mano. Ambos salieron del elevador con sus bolsos de viaje y entraron en sus habitaciones, las cuales estaban enfrentadas.

~#~#~#~

Hotch entró a su habitación y dejó su bolso de viaje en el piso, estaba realmente cansado, se quitó su buzo y sin quitarse la demás ropa, se acostó sobre el acolchado. Estaba todo oscuro, pero afuera había un cartel de luces rojas que tintineaba cada dos segundos. Hotch tomó la almohada y la apoyó sobre su cabeza para no ver las luces, eran las tres de la madrugada y él seguía sin poder dormir, se dio vuelta para un lado y cerró los ojos, pasó una hora y él seguía sin poder dormir. Así que se levantó, fue al baño y se lavó la cara. Estuvo unos minutos mirándose en el espejo con sus manos apoyadas a ambos lados del lavatorio. Se secó la cara con la toalla y salió al pasillo de su piso.

Cuando salió vio a una mujer acomodándose sus tacones negros, probablemente se le habría desacomodado o salido.

"Emily?"-Dijo acercándose a ella. Ella terminó de acomodarse su zapato negro y volteó.

"Oh, Hola... No puedes dormir tampoco?" Hotch negó.- "Bueno, estaba por ir abajo... En la recepción hay un pequeño bar que está abierto las 24 horas, así que si quieres venir..."

"Bueno... no tengo nada mejor que hacer así que, Vamos"

* * *

"Siempre tienes problemas para dormir?" Preguntó Hotch.

"No realmente... antes sí, pero mi colchón era realmente duro, y bastante contracturada estoy, por haberme quedado dormida en mi auto... Traté de dormir viendo algún programa o película pero no funcionó, intenté pasar el tiempo jugando a el juego de la víbora, Pero..."Dijo haciendo su voz un poco más fina, y luego volvió a la normalidad- "No funcionó." Hotch sonrió

"Juego de la víbora?" Dijo sonriendo levemente "Bueno... al menos no tenías un cartel frente a tú ventana que parecía un Árbol de Navidad" Emily sonrió y luego ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo. Luego de unos minutos Emily rompió el silencio.

"Que vamos a hacer Aaron?" Él lo miró confundida y tomó un sorbo de agua.

"Con qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Agregó rápidamente.

"Con esto..." Emily inhaló profundamente y apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano, mirando hacia la mesa, luego lo miró a él nuevamente."Nosotros"

"Realmente no lo sé Emily, sabes que es complicado" Ella se quedó pensativa, sin mirarlo y ella volvió a la posición en la que estaba antes.

"No... no lo es. Que es ''complicado'' es lo que le decimos a Becky, pero ¿Qué es lo complicado?"

"Él director, Strauss, El equipo?" Emily suspiró.

"Dave lo sabe no?"- Hotch se puso serio y asintió. "Bueno... JJ también, así que no es TODO el equipo. Y, sí tal vez Strauss nos odie pero en el fondo de su corazón algo de amor tiene que haber no?"

"Más de lo que te imaginas"- Dijo con una suave sonrisa borrando todo rastro de seriedad.

"Que quieres decir?"

"Dave..."

"No..." Dijo con una sonrisa sorprendida "Hablas enserio? Bueno...Podemos hablar con ella"

"Te dije alguna vez que eres grandiosa?"- Emily sonrió tímidamente

"Un tal Aaron Hotchner me lo dijo alguna vez hace mucho, mucho tiempo... pero usted? No lo creo"- Hotch sonrió y se levantó extendiéndole su mano a ella.

"Vamos"

* * *

"Amo la vista desde aquí"- Dijo Emily mirando hacia el cielo amaneciendo desde la terraza del hotel

"Yo amo MI vista"- Dijo mirándola a ella.

"Basta, me sonrojo tú, Aaron tierno."

"Yo siempre soy tierno"- Emily sonrió y envolvió sus brazos en su cuello. "Entonces… el pirata Aaron se quedó con la reina?"

"Sí, eso creo" Dijo sonriendo con picardía. "Te amo" Ella lo besó y el envolvió sus brazos en su cintura. Era el perfecto amanecer y más porque ellos dos estaban juntos, ¿Qué Más podían pedir? "Bueno"-Dijo separándose de él y mirando su reloj. "Son las 6 am, es tiempo de que volvamos a buscar nuestras cosas a nuestras habitaciones y volvamos a la comisaria, Oh espera... es JJ"- Emily sacó su celular. "Hey, que pasa?"

_"Una mujer con sus dos hijos vieron a Steven, la policía local lo atrapó, él estaba con el niño, lo están trayendo para acá"_

"Okay, JJ Ya vamos-voy para allá, llamaré a Hotch"- Dijo mirando a Hotch con una mirada de complicidad y luego colgó. "Lo encontraron, vamos"

"Emily, Cuando todo esto termine hablaré con Strauss " Emily sonrió "Esta bien" y le dio un pequeño beso.

~#~#~#~#~

"Qué está haciendo Hotch ahí con Strauss?"- Preguntó Reid.

"Ya verás" Todos la miraron confusos. Aaron salió de la oficina de Strauss y le asintió a Emily y bajó. En ese momento llegó una mujer con Becky en sus brazos.

"Mami!"- Dijo Becky corriendo a los brazos de Emily, ella la levantó y miró a la mujer.

"Gracias Allyson por traerla aquí"- La mujer asintió y se fue hacia el elevador.

"Que está pasando?" Preguntó García acercándose rápidamente, Hotch se paró al lado de Emily y envolvió su mano en su cintura.

"Estamos juntos" Todos los abrazaron sonriendo.

"Y Que sobre Strauss?"- Preguntó JJ

"Ya me encargué de eso"- Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Entonces, papi... vendrás a jugar conmigo?"- Preguntó Becky mirando a Hotch.

"Papi?"- Preguntó Morgan mirándolos a ambos confuso.

"Si!"- Dijo Becky antes de que Emily pudiese contestar. "El es mi papá!"

"Entonces..."Dijo García perpleja. "Cuando tú te fuiste..."

"Exactamente"

* * *

"Resultó bien después de todo verdad?" Preguntó Emily mirando hacia su patio trasero, dónde Becky y Jack estaban jugando, Hotch estaba detrás de ella, el rodeó sus brazos en su cintura y ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho cuando él le besó su lacio pelo. Ambos miraban hacia afuera, dónde sus pequeños niños jugaban.

"Sí... valió la pena todo el tiempo que esperé por ti" Emily suspiró y luego volvió a sonreír.

"Eso supongo, Pero ahora solo_ somos tú y yo_" Dijo besándolo.

"Y Becky Y Jack."

"Y Becky Y Jack..."Repitió ella.

**_El fín._**

* * *

**Feliz año nuevo y dejenme un comentario! No importa si es anónimo o no. Gracias por leer!**

**Por cierto, hice una nueva fanfic de E/H por Año nuevo asi que si la quieren leer, está en mi usuario se llama 'Un nuevo año'**


End file.
